Edward, You Bastard!
by Hannah Writes R
Summary: How did Alice react when Edward told her they were leaving? Known for it's crazy chapter names. Alice and the Cullens retell New Moon! Chapters 1-8 Revised, but no new content. Chapter 18 Up.
1. Leaving: Edward, You Bastard!

**This is how I imaged what Alice did when Edward told her they were leaving.**

**Read and Review People!!**

_**APOV**_

I was dancing about my room happy to have hit the mall again when I felt that strange tingling behind my eyes, that ment a vision was coming. I put down my bag of new jeans and waited. It only took a few seconds for my mind to zone in on the picture playing trough my head.

It a bird. I'm visioning a bird, great! Why can't I turn these visions off! The bird swooped and dove, until it came out on a familiar lawn... NO! Bella's house. The bird made a few circles around the house before landing on the roof and hop-walking towards Bella's window. It was open just a crack. The bird squeezed in and landed on a empty rocking chair. My vision tilted to the left so I could see into the window fuller. There Bella slept peacefully. Wait? Where is Edward? Oh, no! Something is up. Then Bella began to toss in her sleep, almost screaming for Edward 'Edward, come back to me!' Then she sat up and screamed in pure fear, her eyes snapping open. He scanned the room missing the bird, and fell back into her pillow sobbing. 'Edward! Come back!'

I broke from my vision with a gasp, and mentally screamed, 'EDWARD! Get her skinny ass up here!'

He stood before me in less than a second. "What are you planning?" I asked acidly. His face was blank of emotion but his eyes betrayed him. There pain was burning. "What have you done?" I asked wide eyes.

"We're leaving. Soon." He said coldly, but his voice broke on the last word.

"You're taking Bella right!" I asked. He had to, he had to, he-

"No."

"WHAT! What are you talking about. You'll be miserable." I screamed at him. I herd Esme and Emmett in the hall.

"She deserves a human life, not one where she almost dies at her birthday party!" He yelled back. Finally breaking his calm exterior. Where's Jasper? He already feels awful about this. To late I heard his quick steps away from the door. I was filled with rage at that. I heard a dry sob escape his lips as he walked away. I stepped toward Edward, and slapped him across his face. He stared incredulously at me, eyes wide. I slapped him again, and then again, and again. That time he caught my hand and I punched him in the gut. Emmett rushed in and held me back.

"Alice!" Esme gasped. I was fuming. Literally so mad, I could have killed him. He was ruining every good thing in my life and his.

"YOU BASTARD!!" I screamed, and got my way out of Emmett's shocked hold. I knocked Edward to the ground and hit him in his nose, it cracked, then I kneed him in the crotch. I heard a 'OAF!' sound excape his lips as he curled into a ball I slapped him again. I felt cold hands pull my body off his. I turned around to hit who ever it was, and stopped short when I saw Jasper's worried face.

I melted into him and sobbed without tears. He picked me up and carried me to a spair room. He sat me on the bed and held me while, I cried.

"I'm so sorry", he said after awhile.

"Is'not your fault" I sniffleed.

"Yes, yes it is." he said and another sob escaped his lips. I probably wasn't helping him feel better with my moods swings.

"Oh, Jazz!" I cooed "It's okay." Now I was holding him, and I kissed him delicatly on the lips. I pulled away, but he held me there and ran his tongue along my lip. Against his mouth. I mumbled. "He'll come back, he'll have too." Then Jasper pinned me down on the bed.

_**Review!!**_

_**Review!!**_

_**Review!!**_

_**Review!!**_


	2. Anger: Damn Edward, and his violent ways

Jasper held me in his arms. His eyes closed but not sleeping. I heard Edward yell somewhere, and felt Jasper grip me tighter. All the anger in the house was making him crazy. I pulled him up.

"What is it Al?" He asked me.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

I looked ahead into the future and saw Edward destroying the house again. Damn, Edward and his violent ways. I heard Esme crying in the living room. Just then Jasper picked me up and jumped from our window. I closed my eyes and leaned against him, breathing him in. No matter what, this was home.

"Al?" Jasper asked worried. I opened my eyes. He was staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why am I getting so much happiness from you?"

"Because I'm with you." I said and kissed his nose. He smiled at that.

"I'm too lucky to be with you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later

We heard a scream. It sounded like Rosalie's. Jasper's head shot up and he picked me up and began running. We reached the house in a few seconds. On the porch Rosalie sat over Emmett's body. On the lawn, Edward ran in th opposite direction. I jumped out of Jasper's arms.

"Jasper look after Emmett. I'll find Edward."

I saw Jasper open his mouth to complain, but I took off too quickly. Once I'd cleared the woods, I saw Edward slumped to the floor, sobbing.

"Edward?" I asked frightened. I have never, ever seen Edward lose control like this. Even when he first met Bella, he was reasonably well composed.

"Don't look at me." He groaned. Obviously hating that I was seeing him in this moment of weakness.

"It's okay Edward." I cooed. "Talk to me." He sobbed and I zipped to his side and sat down beside him. I put my arm around him. And he leaned into me like a small child, and sobbed.

"I have to leave, I have too." He repeated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella deserves a normal life." He sobbed.

"She doesn't want one though. She wants you." I tried to change his mind.

"She doesn't know whats he wants. She wants a family, children, to grow old with her husband." he moaned into my shoulder. I felt completely useless.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." He argues back. I sighed.

"What? You thinks she is just going to forget you like that?" He paused and then answered.

"No, but humans forget things, they get over things."

"What about you!"

"I don't deserve her. Not even a little bit."

"You are going to break her heart, Edward Cullen." I scolded angrily to him. "You are going to break you're own heart."

"I know, but she will forget faster." It was no use arguing with him so I moved on. I would have to stop this.

"What happened back by the house?" I asked him. He didn't answer."Edward?" I asked again. He sighed and sat up straight.

"Emmett, and I got in a fight. He said he wasn't leaving. He said that he loved Bella, like a sister, and that...that... he loved her more. So I hit him." I was shocked. "I was already mad to begin with. I'd already destroyed the house. I'll have to apologize to Esme, about that." With that he got up and said," Start packing. You're leaving tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow." I gasped.

"Edward No!" But he was already running towards the house.


	3. Important!

A/N: I have a few things to say...This is important and will effect the story!!

A big thanks to all the readers who did review!!

And most importantly I need some opinions.

Should I wright other parts of Edward, you Bastard from different POVs?

Please leave me a review of something, so I know what you think, and

I was thinking about writhing a fic about BellaXJasper, just to try it out. What do you think?

PLUS... I do plan to write a longer BellaxJacob OC maybe even a OOC, and I'd love it if you kept a eye open for it.

Plus for sure, I have a new story in the process of being written and it's really out there! Slashing welcome!!

I just need some impute leave me a review or something!

Ah and finally I'm ashamed in all you guys! Almost 500 views, but not even 30 reviews??

Sorry but _Full Moon_ is on hold until I get more! I mean it takes like 10 seconds!!

Don't make me put _Edward, you Bastard_ on hold too!!

It's up to you!!


	4. Rage: I Hate You Edward Cullen!

**A/N Thanks you SOOOOOOOOO much! I really am feeling the love from you guys!!**

**Keep leaving me reviews! Even if they are stupid like 'I left you a review!' It makes me happy to know you at least care!**

**Plus I'd like to say thank you thank you thank you to Alice Cullen620 -my #1 Fan!!**

**This is a short chapter, but next will be longer! I promise!**

"Edward, please!" I don' want to leave!" I called after him. He was already racing up the stairs.

"Too bad!" He called back down. Rosalie ran into the room. If looks could kill. Gesh!

"We are not leaveing!" Rosalie yelled up the hall. "First you try and kill my husband, now you try and ruin our family! Well, get over your self Edward! You're being a total dick!"

"Oh, go look in a mirror Rosalie." Edward said from up stairs and I heard him walk from his room to mine.

"Oh, no you don't Edward Cullen! Get out of my room!" I heard the ruffle of silk and was at the top of the stair in seconds. "Edward!" He had stuffed my dress in a bag like _THAT_! "UUGGH!" I jumped on his back and wrestled the bag away from him.

"Pack now!" He commanded me. I placed the most hurt look and my face, and stared at him flabbergasted. He couldn't be serious.

"I'm telling Esme!" I rebutted like a child.

"Fine, tell her. You know she will come with me. She would do anything for me." How was Edward so calm.

"ESME!!" I screamed down the hall.

"Yes, dear." She answered calmly. Hadn't she heard any of this. I stormed out of the room, and stopped and turned around to scold Edward one more time.

"Get out of my room, and Emmett was right!" He looked puzzled for a minutes so I cleared that up for him. "We do love her more than you. This will kill her! I hate you Edward Cullen!" and with that I stormed out of the room. I heard a dry sob out of Edward and this time felt no sympathy. I marched to Esme's room where she was rolling up blue prints. I looked around the room in shock. It was almost completely packed.

"Esme! How, could you!" I accused her.

"Dear, I will never leave Edward, and your father will come with me. We are leaving, dear. Please do pack your things." She said calmly and gently, but I could see the pain brewing just below the surface.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked weakly knowing that Edward had won.

"I know it isn't what we want, but it is what Edward wants. I will grant him that." With that she lost her cover and crumbled to the floor in sobs. "Oh, Alice! He was so happy. He was sooooo happy! Why?! Why?!" She begged of me. I fell to the floor with her and comforted her.

"I don't know mom." I paused to think about this. Really Edward was outnumbered. The only person who really mattered was... "I'm calling Carlise." I said and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number and held it against my ear and it rang twice and then was picked up.

"Alice, what can I do for you?"

"It's Edward, he wants to leave! You have to come home now!" I heard a knock on the door. Then the line went dead. Carlise stepped through the door and closed his phone.

"I know he already called. I quit. My things are packed. We are leaving tonight. Edward is leaving tomorrow." he said calmly.

"Nooooooo!" I wailed. "I love Bella. Please don't make me leave! Please!" I cried to him. I heard Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper step into the room. Jasper picked me up and held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Alice. You and Jasper need to pack." and with that Carlise stepped out of the room. It was completely silent, and we all could hear Edward crying tearlessly in his room.

"I think I need to talk to him." Emmett said, as Jasper carried me to my room where he laid me on the bed. Down the hall, Emmett stood before Edward's door. I heard a soft knock and a 'Come in, Emmett.'

**A/N Short and Sweet! Next chapter will be from Emmett POV!**

**Review! Even if it's stupid!! Come on tell me if you liked it!! Tell me if it sucked!!**


	5. Skeptical: Allergic to BS

_**A/N: I really wanted to do a Emmett's POV in this chapter. So I gave it a shot. Tell me what you think about it, and if I should try other character's POV, maybe even...Edward's?!**_

_**Oh, and hurray for my longest chapter yet in this story!**_

I knocked gently on Edward's door.

"Come in, Emmett." Edward mumbled from the other side of the door. I opened it and peaked in, Edward was lying face down on his couch. His body was shaking with the dry sobs he was chocking out.

"Edward, man, we need to talk." I said, hopefully, gentle. I'm not really one to talk about emotions and crap, but it looks like I'm the only one standing.

"No, we don't." Then he buried his face deeper into the cushion and wrapped his arms around the sides, like he was clingling for his dear life.

"Edward if it hurts his much, then it's not right!" I said firmly. How should he think leaving her would solve any of his problems. I didn't think he would ever be this stupid. Not only would he end up coming back, but he'll hurt Bella in the process.

"Tell that to heroin addicts." He said into the couch.

"What?"

"I said tell that to heroin addicts." He said pronouncing every word slowly, like I was 6. "When they have to quit they get sick, and have headaches, and throw up. Does that sound very fun?" He asked with a humorless smile on his face. "No, but it's right." He answered for me.

I was horrified.

"You compare Bella to a deadly substance?! Bella is nothing like a drug. She is sweet and kind, and pure!"

"Exactly!" Edward snapped at me. "And what am I? Huh? A innocent young man?! I'm a god damn vampire. I have killed people, if when I finally do die, I'm burning in hell!! Do you think that is what a pure sweet, innocent angel like Bella deserves!?" Then he flopped down on the couch again and bean to sob. I forced my mind on realizing what Edward had said. It had all come out so fast.

"Edward..."I realized my voice was still kinda harsh. "Edward," I tried again,"Do you know what Alice sees when she looks into Bella future right now?" I asked him.

"I don't want to know, I-" He had just heard what I was screaming in my head. 'Her mom has to come and take her to Florida. She'll turn into a complete vegetable! She'll die in a hospital!' Edward's head shoot up. "NO! That won't happen. I need to change my plans." Edward started deliberating and cringed slightly when he thought of some thing.

"And what exactly was your plan?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I was going to tell her the truth. That I wasn't good enough for her." I snorted on accident.

"What?!" He accused.

"Sorry, I'm just allergic to bull shit! You actually thought Bella was going to fall for that?! She would have begged you to stay!" I shook my head. Edward isn't going to be able to leave, not because he won't be able to go, but because he is a awful liar when it comes to Bella.

"Actually-" He said dryly. "I just came up with a new idea. I'm going to tell her that I'm through. That I don't...I don't love her anymore." He face crumbled at just the sound of those words,

"Listen, Edward, you can't even say it to me! There is no way you are going to convince her."

"Too bad it's already happening." He said. "Alice just had a new vision. Bella will be fine...eventually." He leaned back against the couch and let just a few more sobs escape his lips. Before he turned to me and said "Leave. Now." I gave him one pleading look, but he just turned his head away, and curled into the fettle position. I walked out of the room.

Alice POV

"No." I cried when Emmett, told me what had happened. Edward had seen the vision in my head. He was leaving. Jasper picked me up and carried me to Rosalie's BMW, and went back in to get our bags.

I cried tearlessly until Rosalie turned around in her seat and said,"Okay, we all get it!" and huffed and turned back around to see the road.

I looked into the future and saw Bella crumpled to the forest floor and and then she vanished. "OH!" I said with shock.

"What was it Ali?" Jasper asked me.

"Bella's future just disappeared." I replied.

"What?! Look again!" Emmett called from shot-gun.

I focused in where Bella should be and saw nothing. The all of a sudden she was laying on her dad's couch and a doctor was looking her over.

"ALICE! Is she alright." Jasper asked.

"No...I dont know at first she wasn't and then she just apeared...I don't..understand...what?"

"Where is she now, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"She's-oh god, is she dead?!"

"What?!" Emmett roared.

"She's being looked over by a doctor. She isn't moving-oh there she rolled over."

"A doctor?" Jasper asked. "Who?" I thought for a couple seconds.

"Dr. Gerandy." I said confidently.

"Ugh." Emmett groaned. "That guy sucks!"

"I know but I don't think she's hurt...well not in that way." I paused. I'd seen parts of what Edward was going to do. 'I don't want you to come with me.' Echoed through my head, and a whimper escaped my lips. Jasper held me closer to him.

"What do you mean Ali?" Jasper asked. He probably could feel my anxiety rolling off in waves. I'd felt awful for him the last 3 days. Everyone being to moody. Especially me. I realized how childish I had been.

"She's pretty messed up." I answered.

"Will she be okay?" Emmett prodded.

"No. Not completly, but she'll never see the inside of a hospital-well she'll actually see them a lot, but that's not what I meant." I giggled at my last comment.

"Well, I personally am glad to see sane Alice is back." Rosalie muttered.  
"Guys, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't hold myself together. I couldn't believe what Edward was doing to us-to BELLA! I mean does he really think he's going to be able to stay away?!"

"You tell us." Emmett said back to me.

"Well...right now Edward's mind is pretty well made up. He had convinced himself that he is not coming back. But I know that that won't last."

"Yeah, really, he barley could go on a hunting trip, without leaving early." Jasper sighed.

"Everything is going to be different know, isn't it." Rosalie mused.

"Yup, and I don't think it's a good kind of different" Emmett said. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered.

"UUUUUGGGHHHHH!!" I heard Edward scream on the other line,

"Edward! What's wrong?!"

_**EEEHHH!! Cliffy! Review! Review!**_

_**A/N: Okay a few other notes to add! **_

_**I Really! Really! Really! Appreciate all the reviews that came in I want at least 8 more reviews until I keep writing! Please don't make me pause the story again. **_

_**Those of you havn't already...check out my other story, 'Full Moon', Which is New Moon in Jacob's POV. Yeah NEW MOON is my favorite of the series! I know for a lot of people it isn't,but I just that the change of pace.**_

_**I'm getting ready to publish the first chapter of my newest fanfiction, I can't tell you what's it called or what's it's about...because it's a SECRET!**_

_**But check back in my list of stories sometime this week to see the latest and greatest of...HANNAH!**_

_**Sorry if you just wasted 5 minutes of your life reading this Author's Note! :)**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	6. Rules: No More Visions

_**Ok, so I am soooooooooooo sorry! I havn't updated in forever! For some reason my teachers at school thinks it's fun to completely ruin my social life. So here's is the chapter I've been wanting to write for a long time.**_

"Edward! What's wrong?" I called frantically into the phone. Had he lost control, was he hurt, what was wrong with Bella?

"Alice what's wrong with him?" Rosalie asked in a frightened tone. Edward screamed through the phone again.

"Edward where are you?" I asked hoping we could find him.

"I'm right behind you," Edward said, now eerily calm.

From the front seat Rosalie heard this and slammed on the brake, causing the car to make a fishtail. "What?!" She turned around in her seat and sure enough, Edward stood behind the car. His clothes were torn from running too fast, and his face was as cold as steel.

He walked quickly to the back seat and sat beside Jasper.

"Don't you want to drive?" Emmett asked concerned. Edward always fussed to drive.

"No." His voice held no emotion. If I didn't know any better I would have said that he was shutting down. "Where is my car?" He muttered.

"Carlise and Esme shipped it to Alaska. " I added.

"That was very generous of them." He said in his early American ways.

There was a long ackward silence. Edward held his hands to his temples, probably trying to sort through all the thoughts boucing around in the car.

"What happened, Edward?" Emmet finally asked.

"I told her I didn't love her, and I left." He glanced around the room oviously taking questions via mind. "She didn't even argue with me."

"Really, I figured that she would have been very stubborn." Jasper responded coolly.

"As was I" Edward added, and it almost seemed like he meant, 'I was counting on it too'

"So what now?" Rosale asked obviously wanting to know what was to become of _her_.

"Well, I guess we'll live up in Alaska for a few years and then maybe move back to Alabama?" I suggested, hoping to get a response out of the void of mind Edward.

"Sounds reasonable." He paused and looked out the window. "We should get going."

"Wait, why were you screaming?" I asked.

"I was letting it all out. After all, I'm not going to let you see me like I was anymore."

"Edward, was Bella hurt? I saw her vision disappear, and then she was with a doctor."

He flinched at that, and I almost smiled at that. "What?!"

"I don't know Edward." I said innocently to him.

"Is she okay now?" He asked trying to hide the desperation to go back I could hear in his voice.

"Yes."

"Then she's fine. We will not interrupt her life again. And that means no more looking for her future Alice." He scolded me.

Rosalie started the car, and speed away, obviously growing tired at listening to me and Edward fight.

"To Alaska." She murmered.

_**A/N- Short I know but, it needed to be written as a bridge to the Alaska part.**_

_**I'll be finally adding my latest storie's first chapter, 'Quil Imprinted on Bella?!'**_

_**Review! Review!**_


	7. Lonely: Never Alone

_**A/N: Ok, I am so happy that I finally am able to write again!! I also have been kinda sick, so I've missed 2-days of school...woohoo...I mean darn, and I've had the chance to write a little bit more! Yea!! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and oh...I almost forgot to thank you guys for all the reviews, all though I did get about 100 views and only only a few reviews! Pouts **_

_**P.S. I want to make a shout out to Alice Cullen620 who was been a super reviewer!! Check out her story!!**_

/u/1616380/

_**On with the story...**_

2 weeks Later

"Edward, please come inside!" I whined.

"Alice I have no need to come inside." Edward replied with no emotion. The same tone of voice he had used for the past 2 months.

"Edward please talk to me! I want to help you. Tell me what you're thinking!" I plead.

"Alice-" He paused and my dead heart leaped. Was he going to tell me? Was Edward, the unbreakable, about to open up?

"Alice, please leave me be."  
No. He wasn't.

"Fine." I marched back into the house in a huff.

"What did he say?" Esme asked. If she could have cried, I'm sure she would have. Carlise held her in his arms, as she shook gently with dry sobs.

"Nothing, I thought maybe after time, he would open up...he would talk to me...I thought that we were closer then this." I let me body slide down the wall towards the floor, but I never made it that far.

"Al, Al, Al,..." Jasper held me, and whispered, my nickname in my ear.

"Come on, let's go lie down." I was not on the floor anymore, but standing limply in his arms. He knelt, and put his arm behind my knees, and lifted me into his strong arms. I relaxed instantly, and it had nothing to do with Jasper's powers. It was just the feeling of knowing that you were loved. That you were with someone that you could trust with your life and they trusted you with theirs. I can't even begin to understand how much pain Edward is going through.

"Al, what are you thinking?" Jasper murmured to me, why are you so sad?" I understand what Jasper was thinking. He thought I wanted to be alone.

"I'm just thinking about what Edward must be feeling." At this point Jasper was closing our bedroom's door.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked gently as he laid me on our bed.

"I can barely hold my self together, without you Jazz-" I gently stroked Jasper's sharp cheek bone with the back of my hand. As my hand passed his chin, Jasper caught my hand, and kissed it gently.

"I can't even.. I can't even..begin to understand what he's feeling. He's alone. Even though, he's surrounded by his family. Surrounded by everyone." My voice cracked and Jasper held me closer.

"I know Al, I know." A strange strangled cry escaped my lips.

"I don't want him to hurt Jazz." Then a wave of calm hit me, and all my tension was erased. I collapsed against Jasper, and wept tearlessly, onto his white shirt.

"Oh, my god, Em! I'm so...errrrr!" I plopped down on the couch

"Calm down babe. You know this is hard for everyone...especially Edward."

"UUGHH!" Emmett sat down next to me, and put his arm around me.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear. I melted against him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I thought we left to make things normal again." I whined into his arm.

"I don't think it will ever be normal again Rose."

Life. Sucks. Or well if you want to call what I live a life. I can't believe all that I have done to everyone in my life. I stopped breathing so I could hear at my best. In the house, I could hear Alice crying.

Her only thought's were 'I'm sorry Edward! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry...'

Jasper was holding her and his thoughts were similar only they lacked the true sorrow Alice had. 'Edward, I understand you're upset but you're killing my wife!'

I gripped a large block of ice, from underneath me. I drew my arm back as far as I could and threw it. It hit the hood of my Volvo, and left a large dent.

"Damn it." I hissed. I'd have to get that popped out later.

I listened again, and heard Rosalie mentally fuming at me for destroying her life. Not ours. Hers. I felt only a small amount of guilt for that. Emmett, only wanted his family happy. That I could understand. Now this one is the one that broke me. I listened intently, and I could hear Esme pleading with Carlise, to talk to me. Her mind was motherly, and hurt.

'My baby! My big boy. Why did Carlise change him?! He was too young. I didn't handle the situation right. I should have made him stay! I should have told him no! I should have been a better mother to him! Oh no!! I'm a bad mother!!' "Charlise! We have to go back. Make him! He can't live like this, it's killing him!! Make him go back! Make him go back!"

At that I lost my mental battle with myself. I knew what I had to do. I had to leave. I couldn't continue to make my family suffer. They wanted it back to normal, and I wasn't really that much a part of the family to start with. It wouldn't be that different. It would break Esme's heart but, it has to be done. It's do it-

"Noooooooooo!" A ear shattering scream filled the sky. "Don't you dare Edward."

I lifted myself from the snow to see Alice standing in a crouch near the front door. Her eyes were a blaze, and she looked quiet frightening.

"You, can ruin Bella, you can destroy my family, but you will not leave!" At this point the rest of the family had joined me in the snow covered yard. Esme stood out. She rushed forward and stood before me.

'Edward Masen Cullen! You will not leave his family!'

"Edward Masen Cullen! You will not leave his family!" Esme scolded me twice, once mentally, the other verbally. Her eyes were half pleading, half terroristic.

I knew that at this point I would cave if she began telling me I was breaking her heart, and all the things mothers do think. So I took a colder approach, one I was becoming very familiar with. The same one I had used on Bella.

"I'm sorry Esme" I looked at Esme. "Family" I looked at my brothers, sister, and...Charlise. He held such a sadness that I almost flopped back down in the snow. "But I'm leaving for a little while. Don't worry, only a little tracking..." I thought quickly "Victoria. You remember, and I'll come back to visit don't worry. Just...thought I'd tell you." With that I raced towards the house, but they were closer.

"What! You're not going any where! You're going back aren't you?!" Rosalie accused.

"No." I replied simply and tried to push my way forward.

"You aren't rebelling again are you?" Jasper asked with confusion. I flinched at the again part.

"Absolutely not!" I retorted. But it was Esme's thoughts that made me feel guilty.

'That's the most I've heard him speak since we left!' He thought bitterly sweet.

I broke away from them and made my way to my room, where I grabbed my wallet and car keys. Blast, I still have to pop out that dent.

I rushed back downstairs where everyone was waiting to attack me again.

"Stop!" Charlise yelled with sour authority.

"Charlise..." I muttered remorsefully. "I'm sorry." I looked down embarrassed by my last option.

"It's okay son," He relied and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "What ever you do, I'll trust you."

"Thanks you." I said, and looked only once around room. Then sprinted at the door.

As I ran I heard one thought. 'I can't believe my baby is leaving me.' Esme wailed. Now out of ear shot. I wept... alone.

_**A/N: Yippe! Really long chapter! Thats right! I know you love me...now tell me in my reviews!!**_


	8. Overwhelmed: Stop!

_A/N: This is going to be a painful chapter to write. Hormornal girls beware: You might cry._

_For the full effect listen to **Almost lover: by A Fine Frenzy.**_

**Edward's POV**

Death. What a strange concept. It at first glance seems to be the simplest of all human characteristic. Only once, do you do it.

The human is body is like a shell, soft, yet hard. Alone it holds itself togther quiet nicely, but if you step on in...smash. Broken into a million piece leaving only shattered remains of what it once was. A shadow of it's origonal splendor.

I too have died, but for me. It was not so simple. I was not granted that simple leave, the final act of humanity, that everyone else is. I was cursed and cursed is what I shall be till the end of days, when this earth stops spinning, and even then I will not die. Surrounded by lifeless destruction, I will walk the earth alone. Alone. Until I die of thirst, the thirst of the cursed. Alone. Where my soul will finally have it's release. Alone. Although I will not go to heaven. Alone. I have given the term, monster a plausible meaning. Alone. I have killed and still kill. Alone. My life now is seemingly useless. Alone. I am alone.

I curled into the smallest ball my long body could form. Pressing my arms behind my head. I could hear everything. I could hear her. Victoria. Her monstrous thoughts against my Bella. No, not my Bella. Not anymore. They stood out among the millions of random thoughts that crowded my head. Every once in a while some one think the name. Bella. And all of my attention would tap into that conversation. I kept telling myself, that I wasn't, under any circumstance going back. But if she came hear. I couldn't not at least see her. Couldn't at least touch her. I closed my eyes and tried to relocate Victoria. Damn, gone.

**Esme's POV (If that last one didn't get you...beware.)**

I sat at my desk reading. Not really seeing as my eyes ran over the words. I was more interested on what my children were doing. I could hear Rosalie and Emmet fighting. They had fought everyday since Edward left. I would never understand Rose. The few days that Edward has come to visit she tormented him, until he left, and now that he's gone she refuses to behave. Emmett really was trying to keep her calm, but even him and Jasper combined were no match for Rose's emotions. I could hear Alice and Jasper in the gardens. Alice hasn't been herself for sometime.

If it says anything. She wore the same outfit, two days in a row. She never talks, or tells us of visions. He mind has become just as dark as Edwards. I always knew that she and Edward were the closest, besides mates. But I had no idea how much this would hurt her. I do truly feel for Jasper, he's going crazy. He sometimes just leaves, which hurts Alice more, but he can't think. He's overwelmed by our emotions.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I stood up to go talk to Carlise. This is rediculous. I can't live this way, I told myself. I marched silently down the hall to Carlise's study and opened the door, without knocking.

What I saw was more disturbing then anything I will ever see. Carlise sat in the cornor of the study on the floor, with his knees pulled to this chest and head on his knees. He was shaking with silent sobs. I rushed to him and held him in my soft embrace. After a few moments of this I really couldn't take it.

I stood quickly and ran from the house to the front yard, where I fell upon my knees and lifted my head to the night sky. Soft snow flakes fell from the moonless expanse. They sat on my face, for our body temperature was so similar.

"EDWARD!" I screamed to the sky and heard my family come to stand behind me. Alice was crying and I knew Carlise was not among them. Rosalie turned to Emmett, "This is all Edward's fault!" She said with fury burning in her eyes. "No! It's that humans fault!"

"Don't ever say that!" Alice retorted. Venom curling her lips into a monster. Her body trembled. She rushed foreward and pushed Rosalie 20 feet across the yard. A hiss escaped Rose's body as she hit the ground.

"Alice!" Emmet screamed. Putting himself between Rose, and Alice. She charged, and Emmet charged against her,but Jasper grabbed her and slammed her into the ground rather harshly. That was when I notice the pained expression on Jasper's face. A strange noise escaped his mouth, and his body rolled with the force of his own blow.

"Stop it! Everyone." I said rushing to him. "You're overwhelming him!" He struggled to blink, then his eyes rolled back in his head, and his body went limp.

"JASPER!" Alice screamed hysterical.

_**A/N: Cliffie!!**_

_**I was bawling by the time Esme was outside. Pathetic?!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	9. Emotions: Mood Swings

_**A/N: Wow. I really was disappointed with you guys. Only like 5 reviews!! Sigh I'll keep writing cuz I know you love me! ;)**_

Jasper's POV

Esme's sorrow was swallowing me. I could feel it leaking slowly into my closed off mind. I couldn't tell how much there really was..I could just feel it pushing on me.

One second Alice was in my arms, and the next she's gone...Damn. I chase after her, accidentally opening my mind. It's like someone turned a speaker on. LOUD. My skull pulses. I pause mid-stride, trying to catch my unneeded breath.

From outside I hear a hiss from Rosalie, and realize an entire conversation and physical encounter is going on outside while, I am weak.

I run faster then I ever have, just in time to see Emmett charging Alice! My reason for living! I sprint at vampire speed and tackle himr milliseconds before they collide. He rolls to the side, while I give in to the emotions around me. It hurts to much to try and hold them back.

Sorrow, pain, anger, excitement, determination, pain, vengeance, embarrassment, vainness, hate...they all shot through me. I try to blink my eyes, for my vision is blurring. As I open my eyes I see Esme above me; frantic eyes sweeping my limp frame.

The corners of my sight grow dim and I feel myself becoming light.

"Stop...overwhelming..." I hear Esme's voice speak from far away. Overwhelmed, that's a good way to say it. Although I feel like I'm drowning. Oh, well. It feels strangely nice to be swept away in these emotions. I feel like I'm floating. Is this what it's like to die.

No! Wait I can't die! Alice. I started to panic. I tried to call out, but even to myself it sounded pathetic.

Then a voice like an angel rang loudly. The only one I wanted to hear. Alice. It was as if the fog was lifted.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he cried terrified. I have to be there. She can't be scared. She can't ever be afraid. I quickly closed my mind and felt my body coming back to me.

I gasped and flung my body forward landing face first in the snow, the cold was strangely calming.

"Jasper!" Alice cried and collapsed by me. "I thought I lost you!" She sobbed. I'm so weak. I can barley move.

"Jasper!?" Alice asks again, in search of a answer to my blank stare, and expressionless eyes. The relief gone. Now panic, replacing it. "Jazz? Jazzy, talk to me!"

"Oh my!" Esme says, as she sweeps me with her gaze. "Alice look at his eyes!" She does and gasps. What? What's wrong with me? I want to ask. But can't.

"Jasper, your eyes are pitch black." Alice whispers and Emmett is by my side in a second with me on his back. As he turns I see all of my family's faces...well most. Where's Carlise?

Rosalie looks so ashamed. I feel sorry, and decide that my last amount of strength will go to her. I send a burst of calm to her. It takes all my power and I huff as it leaves me. I collapse against Emmett. Rosalie looks at me surprised, and confused. I attempt a smile, and she breaks down in sobs.

My eyes roll to the back of my head, and I feel myself being sat on the ground. Alice. Where's Alice. I hear a slight noise, and then smell..ohhhhh, the smell. My instincts throw me to the dead animal. I drink it dry and feel a burst of strength. Another animals is brought to me and another. 7 animals have been killed and I am still thirsty. Rosalie and Alice join in on the hunt as I slowly try to stand.

After 12 animals I feel fine. But I do need to talk to Carlise. Where is Carlise?

Alice's tiny hands wrap around my waist, and I can hardly control myself as I spin her around and hold her to me.

"Safe, always safe, in my arms." I whisper to her. She wraps her legs around me, and I fall back on the bed. She nuzzles her way in my neck and kisses it softly. Always safe.

I'm sorry...I...I..." She says her mood swinging to depressed.

"Ssss." I say and press a finger to her mouth. "All is forgiven."

Then I replace my finger with my lips and her mood swings yet again...only this time in my favor.

_A/N: That was an intense chapter!!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_**Who's POV do you like best?...Haven't really touched base on Carlise or Rose, yet...You interested?**_


	10. Visiting: I'm Gonna Bitch Slap You!

_**A/N: I know it's been a while..but I'm trying!!! :)**_

_**Oh, and hooray for the longest chapter yet!**_

Alice POV

It had been months since he left. No one talked about it anymore. Actually no one talked at all anymore. Things had changed and nobody knew how to fix it. Not a single member of this family had realized how tied to Edward we were. He held us together. Now he's gone, and we are just a group of nomads, not a family.

Wait...I'm having a vision.....

!!!!!!

Rosalie's POV

I picked up the Gucci blouse and held it against my bosom. "Emmett do you like this one?"

You looked up from the sports magazine he'd been scanning.

"Um....yes?" I sighed....guys.

I pranced down the hall to Alice's and Jasper's room. I needed to talk to someone. I pushed the door open and bustled in, unaware to Alice. She sat motionless on the bed, her eyes a clouded gold, her mouth parted, and her head tilted to the side.

I waited, not wanting to disrupt, her vision. Eventually, she snapped her head up and seemed a little bit surprised to see me.

"Oh. Rose, hi. I like that blouse!" I smiled. At least she noticed.

"What was your vision about?" I asked, for she was bouncing around, excitedly.

"Edward is coming for a visit!"

"Oh...? Why?" I asked skeptically. The last he came it had ended in me and him getting in a huge fight, and him storming out of the house. Esme wouldn't talk to me for days.

"I guess he wants to speak with Esme." She looked sweetly at nothing in particular. "Esme certainly does favor Edward. It's so adorable how Edward can fight a new-born, but all hail the wrath of Esme!" She giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Esme called musically up the stairs. "I do not favor Edward." She said dashing into Alice and Jasper's room.

"I see you're in a better mood." I commented. This felt so right. Like it used to be. "Does this have anything to do with your favorite son returning home for a visit?" I asked raising my eyebrows innocently.

"No." She said too quickly.

"Liar." Alice muttered and we all started giggling. Maybe things will be different....

"Rosalie," Esme asked, "will you behave yourself this time?" She finished sternly.

I looked down embarrassed by my prior actions. "I've acted foolish." I stated, and I watched love fill Esme's eyes.

"Yes, but you are our favorite fool." She said, brushing a lock of my blond hair from my face. I smiled as Emmett entered.

"Huh-uh! That's me remember!?" I giggled and loped into his open arms.

"Well I guess you guys are just prefect for each other!" Alice joked, and rolled her eyes.

"So, what did I hear about Edward?" Emmett asked kissing Rosalie's nose.

"He's coming back for a visit!" Alice squealed and I was again hit by a hint of jealousy; at how Edward and Alice were so close. You'd think that Alice and I would be close, us being girls and all. But, Nooo! Edward this, Edward that!

I sighed and Esme noticed. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I replied to her unspoken gesture.

!!!!!!

Carlise's POV

I can't think right! This isn't working! Argh! I for the life of this, couldn't figure out how to pull my family back together.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath.

"Now, now, Carlise you shouldn't use such language around the children," Esme said making me jump a bit. I hadn't heard her come in at all.

"Sorry," I muttered. I glanced at her and saw her happy smile slip from her face.

"Please." She begged me.

"What is it." I asked a bit softer.

"Edward is coming back to visit," She said wrapping her hands around each of my forearms. "And I think we should welcome him back. After all it's been ages." I could hear the pain dripping from her words.

She pulled me towards her, and I didn't need more encouragement then that. I wrapped my arms around Esme, my beautiful wife, and she snuggled into my neck. I breathed in her scent.

"Mmmm. I suppose I could be more optimistic." I purred against her neck.

"Really, and what would it take to get you to do that?"

"Hmm?" I said stroking my chin. "I have some ideas?"

"Mmm, yes." She murmured, her voice full of lust. She began pushing me backwards towards my couch in my study. "Besides, we are immortal, he'll be back eventually....I hope."

"Me too." Then I turned us around so I was on top and slowly laid her on my couch and straddled her waist. "Me too." I repeated.

!!!!!!

Alice's POV

Only 8 more minutes!!! Jasper! Where's Jasper?!!

"Yes, dear?" Jasper said in a voice that only he could use.

"How'd you know I needed you?"

"I could sense the neediness flowing off you like the Nile" Jasper chuckled.

I pouted and turned away, "I'm not needy"

"Of course not, "Jasper said as he wrapped his hands around my waist, "You're perfect."

I couldn't help but giggle. I turned in his arms so I was facing him. He leaned down to kiss me, and I stood on my toes. He barely brushed his lips against me and even after decades, it sent a shock through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself against his lips. They moved together in a sync, pushing and pulling on each other. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and sucked on it.

He moaned into my mouth, and held me behind my thighs, pulling them around his waist. He pulled away from me and began giving light kisses down my neck. I moaned as I felt a wave come off Jasper.

"JASPER! ALICE! Cut it out!" Rosalie yelled down the hall and Jasper and I reluctantly pulled away from each other. I pouted and Jasper kissed it away. I let him hold me for a minute.

Only 2 minutes!!!

"Oh! Jasper, here put this on!" I said running in and out of our closest.

"Why?" I want you to look nice when Edward gets here." I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, 'cause Edward has always been so fashion forward." Jasper snorted sarcastically.

"Oh, Jazz, just put it on." She laughed.

...

"Oh my God!!! Jazz! Edward is here! YYYEEEAAAHHH!" I skipped out of the room and down the stairs. I opened the door.

Edward stood a few feet away.

Edward looked so different to me. Although the average human probably couldn't tell. His pale skin was almost translucent, and deep bruises marked under his eyes, which were black with the palest bit of onyx in them.

"Edward." I breathed and gathered him in a hug.

His body stiffened, and he stopped breathing, so I pulled away quickly. Then it was Esme's turn, and this time Edward looked guilty beyond reason. Then Carlise was hugging him, and Edward looked like he was having a hard time not talking. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper appeared to react much the same as the rest of us.

"Edward, tell us what you've been up to?" Carlise asked him.

Edward glanced around to see if he could change the subject. Seeing none you answered, "Tracking."

Emmett sat up at that. "Really?"

"Yes." Was all Edward said. I could see the hurt in Emmett's face.

I gave it a shot. "What have you been tracking?"

"Victoria."

This set us all back a bit. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to go hunting." Edward said and it was the most he'd said since he got here.

"I'll go with you," Emmett said trying to prove to himself that Edward still liked him.

"No, I'll go by myself." Then he stood up and walked quickly out of the room.

After several quiet seconds Esme began sobbing tearlessly.

Edwards POV

This was a very very very bad idea. I shouldn't be here. I need to go.

I jumped lithely and snapped the neck of a deer, and plunged my teeth into its delicate neck. After 2 deer, I decided I was more in control, and headed back to the house. I pulled my shoes off, so I could feel the snow on my feet. It felt strange to feel something colder then me.

I could see the house up ahead, and began running fast. When I finally got to the house, I listened to their thoughts.

'My boy. Why did I let my boy go. I feel like I killed him. I wish I could take back that decision. I wish we never would have gone to Forks.' Carlise thought, darkly for once.

'I've lost my baby! He won't even talk to me! I'm his mother. What if he doesn't love me anymore?! Oh no! I've failed as a mother. If only I could kill myself again. NO! Don't like that. You have other children to love.' Esme tormented herself. I winced.

'If you're listening Edward..I'm about to come bitch slap you!' Rosalie vibrated with hatred.

'He hates me now. We used to aways go hunting, Always. What's different now? Is it me? I can always change. Anything for Eddie.' Emmett thought desperately.

'I know you're out there listening. You need to get in her and explain yourself! NOW! We all missed you and you're being a total ass hole!' Alice chirped.

'EERRR! Edward, stop them please. I'm gonna explode from all the sadness. It hurts so bad!' Jasper hissed.

...

I quickly slipped in the door, and sat down.

I cleared my throat and looked up. Everyone was watching me. "I need to explain." I glanced at Alice and she nodded her head solemnly. "I'm sorry" I spit out. "It will just never be the same with me. I don't even see the point in life anymore. I don't like being around people because things about them remind me of...of...her." I said and dropped my head in my hands. Horrified of my weakness.

"I can't be around you guys, and I'm sorry, I just wanted to say good-bye." I looked up. "Good-bye." I made eye contact with everyone and then walked to the door and opened it. I turned around again, and memorized everyone. This most likely was the last time I would ever see them. Then I turned and walked out shutting the door behind myself.

_**A/N: WooHoo! Took me long enough getting that one posted, eh? Well I hope you liked it.**_

_**Be sure to vote on my poll! "Should I write an M rated story?"**_

_**FYI: Alice with have the vision in the nest chapter. And by the vision I mean the one where Bella jumps.**_

_**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**_


	11. Visions: Crap! Edward is Gonna Kill Me!

A/N: And here it is....the vision!

Alice POV

Why did Edward always have to be like this! Argh! He's so stubborn sometimes!

"Jasper!" I whined. I want to go into town. "Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog pout.

"Fine." He finally agreed, "but you have to stop thinking about Edward. It's killing me."

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered and stood up on my tipsy toes to give him a peck on the lips. He held me there for a moment, before I pulled away. "Huh-uh! I want to go shopping. So stop trying to seduce me!"

Now it was his turn to pout, and it turned my heart to jello. Only Jasper could over-rule shopping.

"Stop it Jasper!" Rosalie hissed standing in the doorway.

"What?" He said innocently. "I wasn't even controlling her." Then a devilish smile spread across his face "Yet."

I smacked him, and stood up pulling him up with me. "Bad, Jasper. Down boy." I said pointing my finger at him like he was a bad dog. Rosalie laughed, and I felt...happy. It seems awful to say this, but, we're gonna be okay without Edward. It will never be the same. I know that. And Carlise. Carlise....I don't even know what to say. Edward might just be killing him and Esme, but the rest of us, might just make it through life.

"That's my girl,"Jasper whispered into my ear, and kissed my cheek.

"Come on you two." Rosalie giggled.

Rosalie's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Alice is....happy! I love it. It makes Jasper happy, which makes me happy, which makes Emmett happy. This might be okay, no thanks to you, Edward. I grabbed my wallet, and skipped out to my car with Emmett, Jasper and Alice following suit. We needed a day to our selves. And we're going to get one.

"Let's go," Emmett boomed across the yard. We all piled into my BMW and decided we could probably make it to Ontario, by Tomorrow. Of course, it's a little harder now, without Edward to help us, but Alice is just as good. Traffic tickets, ugh! Jasper and I took turns driving. That way we could each get a good amount of time with our husband or wife.

Eventually after a very relaxed, quiet drive we were in Ontario. The mall, just minutes away, that's when Alice started in.

"Ohhhh! That's going to look so good on you Rose!"

"What!?" I asked excitedly.

"Hmm? I don't think I should tell, it'll be more fun, if you have to find it on your own." She grinned diabolically.

"Fine." I pouted and Emmett tightened his arms around me and I relaxed back into him.

Alice expertly parked the car, and we all slid out of my leather interior seats, and pranced toward the mall. Well, actually Alice and I pranced, Jasper and Emmett strode. Store after store, bag after bag, we all enjoyed ourselves just being able to have each others company. Jasper didn't even seem as though he was having too much trouble. Wounder what Alice can see?

Alice's POV (You all ready for this?!)

Oh! Look at this top! I'll have to get that too! Wow! Jasper is doing great. I haven't had any bad visions. I'll need to get Jasper a- oh there's that weird feeling again Oh, no! I hope this isn't something bad. Jasper be good, then I let myself sink into the vision.

_'The cloud cover built a permanent shadow over the ground. Leaking rain drops fell steadily from the gray sky. I could hear distant waves, and the smell of salt was everywhere. _I knew this place I was back in Forks. Oh, no! Edward's gonna kill me!_ I was walking forward, _although it wasn't really me_. I kicked my shoes off carelessly, and walked close to a ledge leading into nothing. I let my toes curl around the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a really long ways down. Maybe 50 feet. At the bottom crazed waved tossed left and right battling each other for dominance. It had to be incredibly cold. I lended farther forward, _even in my vision I could see better then any human_, and saw my reflection shining on the vicious water._ Bella. No! What are you doing!?! _"I" took a step back and took a deep breath._ Good Bella, don't do anything rash! _Then I stepped forward again and closed my eyes. I still could see. Closed my hands into fists and bent my knees. Then I sprang forward into the nothingness. Then though, I could feel myself falling, I stayed at the top of the ledge and watched helplessly. It was in that horrid moment that I saw Bella's face. She let out a piercing scream and I saw how broken she looked, completely defeated, lost. _We'd done this to her. _I heard the loud eruption her splash made as she hit the water, and her scream was cut off._ I waited for her head to come bobbing up and her to cough up a mouthful of water. But....she didn't. I waited frantic hoping, pleading, with what ever kind of god there is, that Bella was okay. But after 5 minutes of nothing I knew it was over. Bella was dead and it was our fault.'

I came back with a start.

"Alice." Jasper breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" I asked I was back in Rose's car. That's weird.

"You've been out for," Emmett looked at his watch, "5 hours, 45 minutes, and 47 seconds. 48. 49-"

"Okay! I get it!" I snapped and everyone looked at me like I'd suggested we announce we are vampires to the world.

"Alice?" Rose asked cautiously. Then I just started sobbing. Jasper wrapped his arms around me even though he had no idea what was wrong. After a small crying break my tearless sobs slowed and I got out a sentence.

"She's dead. Bella's dead.

**A/N: I know, I lied I thought I would get done sooner...but hey, I did get done. I believe there will be one more chapter!! Thanks to everyone who has kept with me! I love you all. **

**Kiss kiss**

**HWR**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Revelations: Don't Even Start!

Alice POV

No one said anything it was like they hadn't heard me at all. They were still kneeling by Jasper and I in Rose's car, with blank expressions on faces.

"Didn't you hear me?!" I cried out. Didn't they care. Emmett was the first to recover.

"What? How?" He asked, his eye brow furrowed in confusion.

"She's dead. She killed herself!" I wailed.

"Oh my god," Rose muttered. This is bad...this really bad. In so many different ways. Listen guys I never really liked Bella but-"

"Shut up! Oh my God, we know that...we don't want to hear that now!! God damn, just get over yourself!" I screamed at her, and everyone looked at me in total and complete shock.

"I was going to say...but you guys did and so did Esme and Carlise. How do you think Esme is going to take the fact that Bella killed herself..it's going to bring back so many bad memories."

"That's not even the worst part. She jumped of a cliff too."

"Shit," Jasper hissed. "let's not even get started on what Edward is going to do. He's gonna flip. Maybe we should call him-"

"NO!" I panicked. "Don't he's going to go crazy. Just wait. I'll go to Forks," I glanced around and saw they all winced at the name, "and I'll see if Charlie needs anything first, and then...then...I'll...I'll," I just couldn't hold myself together any longer, I broke down again. I looked around at my family, and saw something I never thought I'd see. Emmett was sobbing.

Emmett's POV

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. This can't be happening! It can't. Oh my god. No. Bella, any one but Bella. It was like losing the little sister I never had.

I felt Rose wrap her beautiful arms around me and squeeze. I needed that. I am sooo not gonna be the one to tell Edward.

Alice's POV

"Jasper I need to go, now."

"No, stay here...or let me go with you."

"I'll be okay, I promise."

"I know, I'm more worried about me."

"You'll do fine." I kissed him on the cheek. He held my body to his and kissed my neck.

"Alice?" I squeezed my eyes close, and memorized his voice.

"Yes?" He pulled me away from him and looked me in my eyes.

"Promise me you'll come back." Well I wasn't ready for that. So much for being able to see the future. "Come back to me. Promise me." I hadn't said anything, and I could see the fright in his eyes. They flicked over me like he was trying to see all of me at once.

In the front seat Rose and Emmett were busy canoodling, so I took the opportunity. I pushed Jasper back against the seat, and straddled him. I saw the worry drain from his face.

"I will never, ever leave you Jasper Whitlock." Then I leaned down kissed him lovingly. Between kisses muttering, 'Never'. I pulled away after a moment and asked, "Why would you ever think that?"

He looked down embarrassed, and I gently lifted his chin. "I just had this weird feeling. Not from you. Just a-" He grinned at me, "premonition. It felt like I would never see you again."

I smiled down at him and let him pull me to him and kiss him. "I love you so much Jasper. Know that." Then after one lat kiss you sat up and pulled me out of the car. He held me in his arms one last time. "I love you Al." Then I was running back to our house. Faster then ever. I needed the car, clothes, money, wallet..

I was making a mental shopping list of what to take. It depended on how long Charlie would want me to stay. Of course he would want me to stay. He loved me like his own daughter.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I just kept revisoning the same scene. She's on the cliff, she jumps, then nothing. After the 10th or so time I'd seen it, I was about to pop with anger. Not at us, but at Bella. How could she have been so stupid!? It couldn't have been her friends. They weren't always nice, excluding Angela, but they weren't crazy!

I passes by the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and slowed down, I just had a vision of me getting pulled over. Damn. 40 seconds later I passed a police cruiser. The one that would have pulled me over, and I glared intently at it. Not Charlie, darn.

When I finally entered the part of Forks where houses and building lined the streets I slowed down even more. I really didn't want to kill some one.

Eventually I made it to the Swan residents. From in the car, I could tell no one was home. It was dark, and there was no sound coming from inside. I parked Carlise's car on the curb and walked solemnly to the door. It was unlocked, probably not the most important thing on your mind if you just found out that your daughter killed herself 4 hours ago.

Inside the house smelled delicious. It smelled like blood and flesh, and-No! I can't believe I drove all that way and didn't hunt. Too late now. Oh well, I'll do it later. I sat in the dark house, and waited about 30 minutes.

Now I really felt dumb I could have already hunted by now, and been back. And I would have, if I could have predicted what would happen next. But I couldn't it was like nothing at all was going to happen...which totally confused me.

A moment later, I heard it. A car. I closed my eyes to vision who was coming, and saw...nothing. What? I tip toed to the window and looked out. The car was at just the right angel that I couldn't see who was in it. The truck...Bella's truck sat in the drive for several minutes, then the door opened and slammed quickly. I cocked my heard to the side. _What the heck? _The it stopped again. Then a boy...a very large boy, jumped out of the truck and took of running. Something about him was...gross. Huh?

Then the truck pulled all the way in and I slipped out of the curtain just in time. I dashed to the foyer and waited, after several second I heard the door handle jiggle and then twist, the late afternoon light spilled in on me and I stared back, shocked, at a girl I thought...no, knew was dead.

Bella.

**A/N: Woohoo! Kinda short...but I was looking for a breaking point...this one worked. **

**I'm actually really disappointed in you guys....i got like 5 reviews last chapter...tsk tsk. I honestly fuel this stories on reviews if they stop...I might have to also. I'm not threatening you....I just can't write without them.**

**I put up a new poll....go vote on that! XD**

**Um..Oh right, and I wanted to comment on sensitive Emmett. I thought it would kinda fun to put him in. He seemed like the type that might cry. Well, no tears...but- you get what I'm saying. :$ I didn't mean to make it OOC. **

_**Please, please, please review!!!!!**_

**HWR**


	13. Bad: Bad bad bad

**A/N: I had a total blonde moment. I'm sitting at my computer and thinking. _'Hmmm? There was something I was supposed to do....._'And then I'm like oh duh! I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Which is so stupid because the chapters are already written out and everything. So I'm going to give you 2 chapters to make up for the last one I forgot to post. Sorry.**

Rosalie POV

Bad bad. I knew this was bad form the second we were in the mall. Alice was talking and chatting with us like normal, and then all of a sudden she went into this vision, only it was like no vision I'd ever seen her go into. It started normal and we all did like we normally did . I supported her back wile Jasper held her waist. Her eyes stayed open, but we put a pair of sunglasses on her to cover up the unfocused look. Emmett stood in front and blocked out most people's view of her.

This usually worked out great, sometimes minors problems accured but other then that it was fine, we were always fine! No, not this time.

This time when her eyes glazed over her pupils started flicking rapidly around looking at something that wasn't there. Her muscles began to twitch and she started breathing really heavy. Several heads turned our way and Jasper sent a wave of calm and disalarm. their way. They gave us one fleeting look but soon turned away.

"Jasper, what's happening? Has she ever done this before?" I asked him, because he of all of us had known Alice the longest.

"No, never!" I saw honest panic in his eyes and that scared me more then anything.

Alice's twiching had turned to a more violent state and was causing wat to way to much attention. Not even Jasper could distract such a large crowd.

"Emmett!" I hissed. I was scared. I really was. I don't like anyone or anything endangering my family. I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder and I almost ripped it of just because I was so jumpy.

Behind me stood what I assumed was a handsome man, to normal standards. I could also tell by the way he was looking at me that he thought me to be attractive too, and as much as I liked the pet to the ego. Now was not the time.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"Are you alright? Er, is she alright?" He said shifted towards Alice. Thank god that Jasper is quick on his feet.

"No sir, actually she's not. She a diabetic and we don't have her incline." I literally could have hugged old Jasper, my dear, sweet brother.

"Oh, my...do you need me to call an ambulance?" The man asked, and I was now realizing that this man must have been a manager or something.

"NO!" We all said together, a little too loudly and too quickly. "We'll take her ourselves," Emmett said cooly to the man.

"Well, yes, alright you do that," he said to Emmett. And to me, "Would you be able to stay behind and make a statement for me?" He said with lust in his eyes. I didn't even want to know what 'make a statement' meant to him.

Emmet came up from behind me and and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't think so, buddy." Then he turned me around and kissed me passionately. Obviously Mr. Big Shot wasn't used to being turned down, because he glared at Emmett and balled his hands in fist.

"Please leave," he hissed.

"Gladly," Jasper replied and picked up Alice's limp convulsing frame and jogged out at what I thought was a fairly normal speed, yet heads turned and stared as he went by. Emmett and I walked swiftly after him, trying not to catch as many stares.

Once in the cars was when the waiting began.

Thus leading to where I am now. In my car, but not driving. Yeah, odd. And no not Edward driving, Jasper. One of the only times this would ever happen. I needed the time with Emmett and I think he needed it with me. Emmett was laying in the back seat longways, and I was between his legs, resting my head on his broad and muscled chest.

"So," she cleared his throat, "Uh, about that sales guy?"

I pulled my head up and looked at him, with one eyebrow raised. His smiling face told me he was joking but I could see the insecurities in his eyes. I pushed myself up to his level and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, yes. I could hardly control myself. You know how I like them small and mousy, with badly done hair, and a poor sense of fashion." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, Im not small and mousy, but what about my fashion sense?"

"It's wounderful." I smiled back.

"And my hair?" He said playfully.

"Perfect."

"Will you too stop...Please! Shesh!" Jasper rolled eyes back at us, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Um...do you think we could stop to hunt?" Jasper asked kind of embarrased.

"Sure, why?"

"Well, being around all those people..and the manager...and the blood...I could smell them...but I was trying not to think about it...all the emotions-" I could see Jasper was unraveling. I understood the feeling. When you're not with that person, your mate. It can practically drive you insane. Especially since, Jasper didn't know if Alice was safe or not.

"Jasper," I cut in. "It's fine. I'm sure Emmett could use a hunt too. Couldn't you Emmett?" I asked with obviously implications in my eyes.

"Sure." Emmett replied cheerfully and Jasper turned around, and began to pull to the side of the road.

Emmett looked at me with perfectly light gold eyes and kissed me saying, "You'll be okay here?"

"Yes, Em." Then both he and Jasper dashed into the ever present woods. I sat back to where Emmett had been sitting and let the smell from him calm me.

Well this was shit. Bella's dead, and Edwards gone because he wants to stay away from Bella. Ergh! It's so simple all we have to do is tell Edward that Bella's gone. She lived the normal life he wanted her to live. Even though it was short it wasn't caused by hungry vampires or an uncontrollable Cullen. It was a normal-at least I think it's normal-way to die. A way that normal humans die in. Edward should know this. He should know that he can come home. That there is nothing to hold him in what ever exile he's placed himslef in. Then he can come back to his family. He should be happy to know that Bella's gone. Well, of course he'll be upset for a while. Maybe even years but that's better then nothing. Eventually he'll have to come home! I need to tell him. He. needs to know this.

_**A/N: WALA!**_

_**Check out my poll!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	14. Clicks: Italy Here I Come

_**A/N: Next chapter!! Woohoo!**_

Edward's POV

I haven't seen or smelt another vampire in months and yet I'm still following a phantom trail. This is stupid. Maybe I should should just go back. See if Bella is alright. Maybe she's already found someone else. I'm sure she has. Probably someone really nice...and...- A name. A name flicked into my head. One I hadn't thought of in months. Mike Newton. She'll find someone else. Not him. She wouldn't be with him. He's not good enough for her.

I could feel my anger boiling but didn't want to control it. I tore a beam from the attic I was laying in and through it through the opposing wall.

I followed the beam out and dashed down the vacant street to a new building. It was a restaurant and disgusting scents were drifting through the walls. I deserved it. I could already hear the shocked and confused homeowner from down the block emptying their house to figure out what had made the noise. I felt guilty. I ran back and left several bills in their attic under the missing beam. They'd find it.

I snuck back out before anyone ever saw me. I loped back to the restaurant and pulled a grate off of a crawl space, and slid in. Spiders, snakes, and scorpions jumped back, but then got an little closer. The second they caught my scent they slithering away quickly. Just what I needed. A reminded of what I was. A monster.

I curled up into my now favorite position, a ball. Every moment I was away form her it hurt so bad. I had little to think about now that Victoria was gone. My head fell into my hands and I begging for a release from this pain. It was awful.

It was worth it. That's what I had to keep reminding myself. She's worth it. She's worth everything.

I felt my long forgotten phone vibrate in my pocket. No one had called from home in weeks. It's probably Esme or Alice. They were the most persistent. I read the caller ID and was surprised. It was Rosalie.

"What do you want?" I answered a little too harsly.

"Edward..." She sounded sorry.

"What? What happened?

"I'm..well it happened...listen. Are you calm?"

"Yes! Tell me what happened!"

"Edward, please!" Rosalie pleaded and that was different.

"What?" I said gently. My curiousity was exloding. I wish I could read her mind over the phone.

"It's Bella."

There, someone said it. It wasn't just me repeating her name over and over again in my mind. It was someone saying it out loud, and I had no idea it was going to hurt so badly. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach by Emmett, when he was mad. But that wasn't all. My beatless heart screamed. It ached like me leaving was yesterday. It felt so fresh.

"Yes?" I said breathless.

"She's...she's...dead."

"No." I refused to listen to what she had to say.

"No, listen. It's okay. She did it herself. It was a human death. Just like you wanted."

"Just like I wanted!!!" I screamed. "I never wanted her dead! I wanted to protect her! Who did it! Was it Mike Newton!" My thoughts were jumbled. I was just realizing that maybe she was telling the truth maybe she was dead. Was it possible. No! Yes! It was Mike! I'll kill him-

"No, Edward, listen. She killed herself. She jumped. And then drowned."

My world stopped.

It all clicked.

Bella was gone. Life was gone. Bella was dead. I was dead.

I hung up the phone and jumped from the building. I ran as fast as I could down the deserted street. As I passed a trashcan I tossed my vibrating phone in. Won't be needing that.

.

.

Italy here I come.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	15. Rose: Why Would You Do That?

_**Disclaimer: In this chapter I quote New Moon directly. None of this story belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of New Moon and all things Twilight. I am just using it in my dictation of events.**_

Alice POV

It had been a long time since I'd hunted in this area, and it was refreshingly new. Animals from different regions have different tastes to then depending on what they eat. The animals in Alaska tasted kind of...bland. Not bad just very nothing. Of course Emmett swears grizzly bears taste amazing, Edward adores moutain lion, and Jasper favors any thing big-so he can get to fight it. But I think Emmett just has a gruge against bears. You know the story.

I don't really care. Being a vampire isn't the depressing emo-land Edward made Bella think it was. I mean it's not great, but I have Jasper. It's just a way of living, and I don't really get into what I'm eating. Esme and Rosalie are the same way. Carlise doesn't like to kill anything, so hunting isn't a favorite of his.

The deer in Forks always tasted...hmm...how can i explain it- opps, I'm having a vision. I stalled in my running so I could concentrate. It was Edward. I paid closer attention. He was running, then it flicked to a terminal- he was paying for a ticket-I thought for an instant he was coming home, then he was in Italy,_Oh no._ I saw him stand before the Volturi, and then it all started over again. Then it changed back to the plane, then to him standing the streets shining, then him biting a woman, then him sitting in a plane.

I pulled myself from my vision violently. That was awful. I rushed back to Bella's house she has to know. It can't be. It can't I know he wouldn't do this I don't know why he would. This is stupid. He-Then I had another vision. In this one he was being torn to pieced by a pack of red eyed vampires.

I sprinted to Bella's house and could hear Bella arguing with Jacob about Carlise? Then I heard Bella fall and ripped the door open and stood before them. I could feel the blank stare on my face as I began to understand what Edward was doing and why.

"Bella,"I barely murmered.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella plead. I could tell I was scaring her. I looked to her, and all of my pain for losing my favorite brother bleed out.

"Edward-"was all I said and Bella's frame locked up and she collapsed.

The pup swore like no ones business and grabbed Bella before I could. He picked her up bridal style, and I wanted to smack his hands away from her. Her head hung limp.

"What did you do to her?" The dog accursed furious. He was shaking and I knew this wasn't safe. How had Bella spent any time with this jerk at all!

He set her on the couch and I sat next to her. "Bella? Bella snap out of it. We have to hurry.

"Stay back," Jacob growled deep in his chest, and I felt my animal instincts flare. My first thought was _she's mine_, but that wasn't right. It was more she's not _yours. _

"Calm down, Jacob Black. You don't want to do that so close to her."

"I don't think I'll have a problem keeping my focus." He snapped back, and I wanted to snap his neck.

"Alice?" Bella asked confused. "What happened?"

I tired to think of an answer to give her. But instead I was bombarded with a new vision. "I don't now!" I wailed, "What was he thinking?!"

Bella took hold of the pup's arm and pulled herself up. How was so so comfortable around him? He smelt awful, like filth and rot.

I ignored him and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number back to our house in Denali.

"Hello?" Rose picked up.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlise, now!"

"He's still out hunting...," She responded curious now.

"Fine as soon as he's back."

"He can just come there." She quipped.

"No, I'll be on a plane."

"Is this about Bella still or not?" She asked bored.

"Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" I asked desperately wishing she'd say no.

"Yea, actually I have. Afer you left, I decided Edward should know," I felt my eyes widen in horror, "and so I called him and told him. Of course, he didn't take it very well, but he'll eventually get over it." I knew my mouth was open in horror, and I was about to smash the phone. I had to control myself.

"Why? Why would you do that, Rosalie?" I hissed.

"He needs to get over this! Bella' dead, there's no bringing her back."

"Well, you're wrong on both counts, though Rosalie, so that would be a problem don't you think.

"Bella's...alive!" Rosalie sputtered.

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine, I was wrong."

"How?"Rose questioned.

"It's a long story..."

"But he still needs to get over it."

"But you were wrong about that part, too, that's way I'm calling."

"What is he going to killl himself or something?" Rose snorted scarsactically.

"Yes. That's exactly what I saw." Rose gasped.

"No. No. Oh my god, Alice. I'm so sorry. I'll call him, I'll tell him..."

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Then I shut my phone before I would have to hear her self righteous voice ever again. She killed my brother. No. Not yet I still had time, but we had to hurry.

"Alice, Carlise is back, he just called a second ago."

"How long ago." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" I asked I wanted to know how this had happened.

_**A/N: Woohoo. Ok, the next scene is going to be Bella and Alice at the Airport!!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	16. Flying: Cash or Credit?

_**A/N: Well Winter break's over and now I'm back to my old schedule. Every weekend. Work with me people! XD Enjoy!!!! This is a long chapter!**_

Alice POV

I was controlling my self,m of course. Any small amount of the angst filled emotion that was coursing through my body would set Bella off. We'd been sitting in this damn airplane for 11 minutes and 34 seconds and counting. Just sitting here. And it was getting to bother Bella and I.

I couldn't believe that she had actually come. Well, actually I could, it was Bella and this was Edward we were talking about. She was ready to do anything for him. Most of all I was freaking out. I was either going to loose Edward, Jasper or both. Well technically Jasper would loose me.

I glanced over at Bella and saw her frantic eyes blinking in ever direction.

"It's faster then flying," I reminded her. She finally looked at me and nodded. Not really absorbing what I said.

Just then after well over 15 minutes then plane began to move slowly. Rolling off the tarmac. Once we were even barely in the air I lifted the phone off the back of the seat in front of me, and paused. No one but me probably would have noticed though. I took a swift breath and dialed Jasper's number. I needed to say good bye, this could be it. Across the aisle a stewardess looked disapprovingly at me and I turned away from her. She looked over at Bella and must have seen her tormented puffy eyed glare, because she turned back to the man she was attending to.

The phone rang only once, before Jasper, my angel, answered.

"Alice?!" He sounded completely panicked. I wondered what Rosalie had told them.

"Jasper," I murmured. That was all he needed to hear.

"Are you okay? What happened? What did you say to Rosalie? Where are you?"

"Jasper, please calm down.

"How can I possibly calm down! Where are you? Talk to me!"

"Okay, okay. I'm talking," Jasper was in full-blown panic. We were hardly ever apart and this had to be awful on him. "I had that vision of Bella. Where she jumped."

"Yes, I know." Usually I would be slightly put off by this irritated tone, but I knew it wasn't directed towards me. He was just agitated.

"Well, it was wrong."

"Wait, what?"

"Well technically it was right. It was exactly what would have happened had she been alone." I glanced over at Bella. She wasn't listening. So I continued quickly. "She wasn't. In our absence, Bella figured out a way to put herself in more danger then of she had been with Edward all along."

"How?" Came Jasper's emotion filled question. He knew that had he not lost control, none of this would have gone on.

"Werewolves, young ones."

"Where on earth did Bella find werewolves."

"Well long story short. They were friends first, then he started turning-morphing-what ever they call it, and somewhere along the lines he fell in love with her. Of course, he didn't say that, but you could see it in his eyes. The same way you could see it in Edward's." I glanced quickly at Bella but she hadn't heard me. Thank god. "But like I was saying, my vision was correct Bella did jump of a cliff...but I guess she did it for fun." Before Jasper could ask I answered, "Yeah, I don't know...I don't understand it either."

"But I still don't understand. Why didn't you see her come up?"

"That's what was bothering me too. Except, I figured out that I can't see the future if ANY of the werewolves are in it. I think it probably had something to do with when there were still wars going on." Knowing Jasper's past I quickly added in. "Between the dogs and us."

Jasper voice was slightly slower then usual as he thought carefully as he talked, "So, you're telling me that Bella is alive, and you spent an entire day with a wolf!" His voice grew in volume.

"It' okay Jazz, he only lost his temper once, and he had better control then the stories say."

"Only once?"He growled a low protective rumble. "Fine, I'll kill him later." I rolled my eyes, "Where did she find him. There is only one, right?"

"No many, probably about 5, I'm not sure. There were a lot of new scents in the area. But listen that's not the important part. Bella's fine."

"Bella's not the important part?"

"No, it's Edward. Were you aware that Rosalie called Edward?" I asked.

"No, did she?"

"Yes she told him that Bella was dead and afterwards I had a vision, well several very disturbing violent visions. In all of them Edward ends up dead."

I heard a gasp on the other end. "No."

"Yes, Edward finally did it." We'd all known for some time that Edward hated his life as a vampire. Hated. He was very....well....suicidal, I suppose. He'd asked Carlise once if, that if it was Edward's wish, would he kill him for him. And of course this set of a whole family ordeal. Lasted about 4 years. Esme was always trying to be extra gentle with him, trying to get him to hug her. But Edward hats physical contact...so that didn't turn out right. And Carlise was worried that he'd changed Edward to soon. But soon Edward said he was sorry he asked, and said he didn't mean it.

We all accepted it...but we knew he was lying.

We always worried about the Volturi but never thought Edward would have a reason to actually do this. Especially when he meet Bella. Things were so perfect for those months. He even hugged me several times.

"What do you see him doing?" Jasper whispered.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind...a killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square...mostly things that would expose them- he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction..."

"Where are you RIGHT now, I'm coming. Wait for me." Jasper ordered.

"NO, you can't!" I said frantically back to him.

"Emmett and Rose are already on their way to Italy. I'm coming too!"

"Tell Emmett no!"

"To late, he's already left."

"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back."

"Why?" Jasper's trained voice growled through the phone.

"Think about it, Jasper. If he's sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"

"Move faster." Jasper realized.

"Exactly. I think Bella is out only chance—if there is a chance."

"Please help him Al, and try not to start a war with the Voulturi. I know what they can do."Jasper whispered.

"I'll do everything I can, but prepare Carlise; the odds aren't good."

"Never bet against Alice." Jasper murmured and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You promised," Jasper hissed angrily. Even I, the fortune teller didn't see that coming. "You promised me you'd come back. You could die, Alice."

"Yes, I've thought of that."

"You be careful. I can't lose you Alice. I can't." Thick emotion flooded Jazz's smooth voice. I've always known you were too good to be true, but I don't think I can live without you. Don't leave me Alice." He pled. I wanted everything to be able to cry. But even if I could, it wouldn't help Bella's already faille mental state.

My breathing caught in my throat. "I promise."

"Come back soon" I could hear the pain, and it made me think twice for a second about why I was even doing this to Jasper.

"Don't follow me. I promise. One way or another, I'll get out." I was practically begging him not to come.

"I love you Alice. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Then with that, I slowly brought the phone from my ear and hung it back up. I could hear the click as the airline's phone disconnected, and I felt a crack split through my heart. I barely ever left Jasper's side. Ever. This was going to rough on both of us. Especially, if I don't- no need to think that way.

"I hate lying to him." I whispered. Bella's soft eyes widened.

"Tell me everything, Alice. I don't understand. Why did you tell Jasper to stop Emmet, why can't they they come help us?" He asked.

I still hadn't opened my eyes since I hung up on the love of my life for possibly the last time.

"Two reasons," I then explained to her, about Edward's mind set. That if he saw one of us he would act quicker. Do something stupid and more unrational.

Secondly I told her about...us. I told her about the basic reason, a text book explanation. But I didn't give too much detail. Details mean that I have to think about them. But I was already thinking about it. If ,Emmett and Jasper especially, were there and they killed Edward...they would try and kill anyone who was involved. They wouldn't think. They would only think of vengeance. Before I called Jasper, I'd had vision of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie shredded while Carlise tried to calm Aro enough to allow Esme and I to leave before he was killed. I decided I would tuck that memory safely in my mind, so that when...well if I should say, we find Edward. He won't see it. Hell, I didn't even want to see it.

The one thing I lied to Jasper about was when I told him, I'd get out. I will... I will save Bella. I will risk everything to save her, and I already am risking everything to save Edward. But in all odds. I will not live to see tomorow.

Edward's POV

I knew where to go. I had seen it on may occasions, when Carlise's mind would wander to a darker age. His newborn life. The building form the exterior blended perfectly with all the other Tuscan architecture that bleed beautifully throughout all of Italy. I entered the front doorway, not wishing to take the dark tunnels that Carlise had accidentally shone me, never thinking it would lead to his first "son's" death.

The inside surprised me slightly. It was very different then what Carlise had seen. Just like Carlise had seen this building decorated to the 1800's, I was now seeing it fit for modern decor. Wooden chairs, in a waiting room. Tiled floor in mosaic patterns, and a large angular reception desk. She seemed normal enough, and her mind showed no knowledge of what went on in the very building she worked in.

As the door swung shut, I immediately wiped the shock off my face, and smiled pleasantly to her from across the room.

_'Oh, boy. He sure is handsome. I wonder where Mr. Divanchi finds all these gorgeous models?'_

I almost laughed but kept my face clear of my new knowledge. I silently filled the name Divanchi away.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked in a voice that was similar to the tone I got from her thoughts. It was warm and for the most part sincere. She wasn't ogling me either. Not that that bothered me...it's just I was beginning to think that this lady had seen a lot of my kind, in her time.

"Yes, I have a private appointment with Mr. Divanchi." I said inficising private slightly.

"Oh, well yes, let me check." She smiled again and turned to the monitor on her desk. Her eyes scanned the list of appointments for today, while she asked. "Name please?"

_'Devore Divanchi appointments: _

_8:00 Fio Loust- I remember him; strange long hair, _

_9:00 Bigou Howards-That man had the strangest eyes, _

_10:00 Fancis Dementro- Huh I've never seen him before, _

_11:00 Alexandra Flourence- That woman was a bit strange.'_

With our a bit of hesitation, "Fancis Dementro" Flowed off my tongue. She seemed slightly surprised.

"You're a bit early. Do you want to come back later?"

"Oh, no didn't Devore tell you. He moved up my time?" My use of "Devore Divanchi's" first name seemed to make up her mind.

"Well, alright. But if he's not ready go ahead and come back down, and I can tell you where a few Rafe's are." She said smiling slightly.

"Thank you very much." I said. I meant it. I really did.

_**A/N: By the Way: Before someone asks, that was not Gianna from New Moon. She works upstairs. This woman worked the front, desk. **_

_**The next chapter will be Edward talking to Aro, Laius, and Marcus.**_

_**I really want some reviews! I can't tell if I'm doing a good job. I have a ton of hits but way less reviews. Is it that bad that some of you don't don't want to tell me?**_

_**Review! Review!**_


	17. Coordination: Hauling It

_**A/N: It's been way too long. Remember me? :)**_

_**Recap: Edward made it to Italy and is visiting the volturi. Bella and Alice are still on a plane heading to Italy.**_

Edward's POV

The elevator pinged over-happily and I stepping into another modern room. Tan-ish tile led down a hall into a more open room, with a circular setion of chairs and a woman behind a secretary's desk.

The walls were deep blue, and vases held pitchers of fresh lavender. Pain washed over me as I recalled that Bella used to smell so sweetly of perfumed flowers.

Unlike any human that have the misfortune of ever seeing this room, I had a completly different reaction to it. My acute sense to smell caught something. Something that made my eyes burn black, and my muscles tighten. Blood.

the woman behind the desk looked up.

_ 'Huh, who is he? I wonder if Aro is meeting with the southern leaders again?'_ A scan of this woman mind was much more reveling then the woman at the front desk. She knew everything. Things that a human shouldn't know. Unless they wanted to die.

"May I help you?" She asked politely, a pen poised over what ever she was working on.

"I'm here to speak to Aro, please."

Her reaction was unlike what I was expecting. I guess I'd just gotten used to human's reponses to me. Instead of bowing to my will and convincing voice. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you have an appiontment?"

"Um, no, but if you tell him I'm here. I'm sure he'll like to see me. If not, you can send me out." I made myself look as respectable as possible.

"Fine." She dropped her pen, and pulled a phone off the hook. "Name?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"Then I walked back to one of the chairs. I waned to hear this conversation without being noticeable.

"Aro? Yes, sorry, hate to bother you, but there is a man here to see you that says he doesn't have an appointment, but you may want to see him anyways."

I couldn't here responses which unnerved me.

"Edward Cullen. Oh, oh okay. Thanks you sir."

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes...."

"Gillian." She answered my unspoken question.

I nodded.

"They said they will see you now. Just through those doors." She pointed to the end of the hall, were two thick door led to the tower room.

"Thank you very much."

"Now you see, it is of highest importance that my presence on this world is gone. Please. I'm begging you. Kill me." I told my story. Most of it, anyways, and they seemed to be considering it. _Please!_

"Son, we will take your request into consideration but you must understand that the Cullen remain under friendship with me. Your leader is a great man. I would hate to kill one of his clan members. His revenge would only lead to the death of your entire family."

I winced.

"They will not miss me."

"That I find hard to believe." He replied with a sick smile. "We will find you when we need you."

With a bow. I left.

* * *

Alice's POV

This car is amazing. The speed, the style. I could get used to one of these. If I live through this. I am so getting one.

Bella's voice pulled me from the happy placed I'd created in my head for the second.

"He's till planning on noon?"

"He's decided to wait. And they're waiting for him." In their eyes, Edward had to die.

"Tell me what I have to do." Bella plead.

I pressed on the accelarator pedal, even though it was already exceeding the speedometer. "You don't have to do anything. He just has to see you before he moves into the light. And he has to see you before he sees me."

"How are we going to work that?" Bella asked confused and afraid.

"I'm going to get you as close as possible, and then you're going to run in the direction I point you."

The look never left her face, but she nodded. She was willing to die, to save him. It was beautiful.

"Try not to trip. We don't have time for a concussion." Bella groaned, but the future kept flipping, I couldn't tell if she would or not.

"There" I said pointing to the tall tower peering over the town. "Volterra."

* * *

We'd made it in, and now was the hard part. "There at the southern part end of the square. Run straight across, I'll find a way around."

Bella was frozen. "They're everywhere!"

"Forget them! You have 2 minutes. Go, Bella, go!" I jumped out of the car and watched her. For someone with such a small amout of coordination she was hauling.

I dashed down a dark alley, and turned again, and again. When it ending I was directly across from Edward. I could be there in an instant. I wanted so badly to scream. _'Edward, she's alive!_' But I knew he would see me and immediatly step out. This was it.

He stood stone still. His arms were at his side. His eyes were closed, and his shirt lay in a pile at his feet. I knew what that look meant. In his mind he was seeing her, feeling her, he was with her, in his mind. I knew that place, because I sometimes went there too, to be with Jasper. It was heaven, it was peace, it was love.

The clock chimed, and my eyes focused on my dear brother. One of my best friends, and a man I love very much. I was either about to watch him live, or die a horrible painful death. Then I heard it. Her voice clear and fearful.

"Edward!" He didn't act like he heard it. He took several steps closer. A family was gathered near, and the Volterra gaurds were growing in the shadows.

"Please." I whispered.

She was so close. The last chime bellowed out.

* * *

Edward's POV

I felt someone hit me. Not hard, but forceful. I was ready to move them gently and step into the lite square. My hands locked around the persons arms as they began to fall backwards. They really hit me. Then I smelt it. Her. No. I slowly opened my eyes. Wow. That was easy.

I leaned towards her. "Amazing." She's here, and she's beautiful. My Bella. I've joined her in heaven, because it would be inpossible for her to be in hell. Never. "Carlise was right."

She was out of breath, which was odd for an angel. "Edward. You've got to get back into the shadows. You've got to move." Her frail, body pushed against mine, but I didn't need to move. I raised my hand and brushed it against her cheek. Blood rushed to the spot, strange. Her skin was smooth, like it always was, but not like ours. Hers had all the imperfections that made her perfect. Her body melted to mine. beautiful.

"I can't believe how quick it was! I didn't feel a thing. They're very good." I thought it would have at least taken them a few seconds.

"Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power upon thy beauty." She amazed me every moment I was here with her.

Then I felt it, the burn that always came her her. Why? Why would God do that if he was real!? "You smell exactly the same as always. So maybe I am in hell. I don't care I'll take it."

I looked back at her. "I'm not dead! And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" What? What does she mean she's not dead. Rosalie said...

"What was that?" Does this mean, that, that-

"I'm not dead, not yet! But we have to get out before the Volturi-" On either side of her I could see figures emerging from the shadows. I spun her. No! If she isn't dead she will not die today! I will protect you Bella, always.

**a/n: Oh yeah! Edward and Bella together at last! Only 2 chapter left I think. It'll get done soon. I'll be sure to publish more frequently. Kiss Hug**

**HWR**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. Confrontation: 21

A/n: So much of this chapter and the last are straight dialouge from the book. So, Thanks you SM! It is alllllll yours! :)

Edward's POV

Standing in front of her, I could see Demetri and Felix, prowl their way into the stone's shadow. They looked ghostly in smoky wool cloaks. Thick and protective. I regestred where Bella was behind me ready to fly in any direction. I was prepared to die for her not 5 minutes ago. I will die for her again.

"Greetings Gentlemen" I blew. My voice smooth and relaxed. Please take my bait, leave. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much however if you could send my thanks to your master."

Felix cocked his head slightly and inhaled through his nose. I saw his eyes light up and a dirty smile fill his face. "Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" He whispered to me. His mind was filled with fights. What he would do, how he would do it. When he saw me looking him, he attempted to clear his head.

"I don't belive that will be necessarily." I almost growled at him. "I know your intrusions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." My voice, even to me sounded hoarse and very cold.

Demetri piped up, unnerved by my ability to know their mission. "Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun." His voice was soft and comforting..at least that's what he meant it to sound. Neither I nor Bella were fooled. I could see out of the corner of my eye, that she never relaxed. "Let us seek better cover."

My mind spund as I tried to think this through. I needed to get her out of here. There was no way I could fight them. Not alone. If I did, there would be too many. They'd kill both Bella and myself. I had to get her out of here alive. "I'l be right behind you." Then gesturing to Bella with my hand. "Bella why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl." Felix sneered. Now his mind was in a different place. Imagining her body, how it would look, under him.....

I pushed my legs farther into my stance. "I don't think so." I growled at them. She was mine. I felt Bella move closer behind me. I could feel her body heat, against me. I was consentrating so hard on this negotiation I could hardly smell her. It was magical.

"No" Bella mouthed. Her eyes were frantic. It was only then that I realized how she really looked. The shock of seeing her had made her look the most beautiful I had ever thought she could look. But she was tired, very tired. Her eyes were red, and bags were underneath them. Her limbs shook, and her hair was pulled back but a disater. She was still so beautiful, but she was so exhausted.

"Shh." I hummed to her. Felix took a step forward and leaned towards me. _Here we go..._

"Felix!" Demetri snapped. "Not here." Then he turned to me. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all." I could see the conversation in his mind, Aro and him, planning.

"Certainly," I spoke. "But the girl goes free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We have rules to obey." Demetri reminded me.

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri.

"That's just fine," Felix growled and stepped forward, with his eyes burning.

"Aro will be disappointed." Demetri sighed. I could practically feel Bella's hands on my back. Her entire body was vibrating.

The two of them began to advance towards me. They meant to push me farther into the shadows. But I stood stock still. I would not show weakness. Then I heard it, what once was a common noise to me, now was an angel's breath. Skipping. Lightly and springy. Alice.

"Let's behave outselves, shall we? There are ladies present." Alice skipped to my side and Bella smiled at her. Alice was wearing a pair of designer jeans, a short flamboyant tee-shirt and subtle high-heals. It was alost funny how Felic and Demetri took several steps back from the frightening creature. Ha. "We not alone" She pointed out nodding to the family that had been there all along.

"Demetri spoke again, "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable."

"Let's." I grilled. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

"At least let's dicuss this more privately."

"NO." My voice was beginning to raise.

"Enough." My only thought. _Damn, Jane. _My arms dropped and my stance straightened. I was defenseless. I could do nothing, but bow to her will.__

"Jane." I repeated.

"Follow me." She said like she was bored. _Aw, power. Now who's in control? _Jane's mind was still one of a child's. So pathetic.

XOXOXOX

_**  
A/N: short yes, but I've decided to go ahead and split what was going to be one chapter into several, and then finish it with the trip home.... I think. :) We'll see eh?!**_

-HWR

REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
__


	19. Volterra: The Law Claims Them

_**A/N: I feel the need to stress that none of this is mine, especially in these last few chapters, considering how almost all of it is Stephenie Meyer's own words. I love you SM. You own everything, and even my heart. **_

_**How about a woop woop for my longest chappie yet!!  
**_

Edward's POV

I was so confused. I knew only a small percentage of the entire picture. Bella was alive... for now. I was alive... for now. And Alice was here? What the heck?

I tried to see into Alice' mind, but her thoughts were moving too fast. I couldn't concentrate. "Well, Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

Her thoughts tumbled into one thought. _'I was wrong. I'm sorry. I was wrong.'_ "It was a mistake. It was my job to set it right."

"What happened?" I said all this casually, because behind me I could hear Felix's mind questioning my every move.

"It's a long story." Alice glanced at Bella, while her eyes narrowed. Alice's mind began to show me picture after picture. "In summary she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bela's all about the extreme sports these days"

A pool of blood settled in Bella's cheeks and I felt the unfamiliar burn in my throat after so much time away from her.

I focused on Alice's mind as she showed me everything. The vision of Bella jumping, her scream; blood curling. How she sank into the water, but never came up. Then I saw how Alice had smelled her- Victoria. She was with Bella the whole time.

I tensed trying to control my emotions.  
_  
'That's not all Eddie-boy!'_ Alice hissed. Then I saw him. The boy named Jacob...a Black. His scent was part of Alice's memory. Along with the way he looked at Bella. How she was the only thing in the whole world that mattered. The one thing he would protect with his entire being, physical and emotional. I almost felt thankful that he was there. That he was protecting her while I was gone. But I knew it didn't matter. He was pup. A stupid irrational dog, with almost as much control as a newborn.

"Hm." I mumbled. I saw Bella look unsurely at me, and in that moment all my resolve caved. I could never ever leave her again. Not for more then several hours. I couldn't. She was never safe. From here I could already see the faint line of a fresh scar on her forehead.

The paved cobble curved to the back entry way. Demetri's mind flipped to if he should kill the human now, or keep her. I growled low, just for him to hear and his mind moved in a different direction.

Alice jumped in after Jane, who like the ridiculous child she was, had already opened and moved through the hidden entry. Bella paused, frightened, I assumed.

_'I'll catch her Edward.'_ Alice spoke telepathically to me.

"It's alright Bella. Alice will catch you." She looked back at me afraid.

She sat down of the edge and looked warily into the darkness, that to her looked like it went on forever.  
_  
'Go all ready!'_ Felix thought.

_'Come on.'_ Demetri whined impatiently.

"Alice?" Bella whispered. My heart broke. I wish I could have been at the bottom waiting for her. But I was afraid to leave her alone with Demetri and Felix. Their thoughts were constantly how long it would be before they ate.

"I'm right here, Bella." Alice called up the short drop of 20 feet. I stepped up behind her. I picked up her delicate wrists, careful not to crush them. I lifted her off the granite and dipped her body slowly into the abyss.

"Ready?" I asked Alice, but mostly for Bella's sake. I lowered her as far as I could, so the drop would be the shortest I could manage.

"Drop her." I let go of her arms lightly and felt her throat make a whimper. I jumped in once I heard the outtake of her breath at the bottom.

I could see perfectly, in the dark. I was made for it.

Alice was setting Bella down, while her eyes flicked frantically around the dimly lit space of the underground passage. I pulled my arm around her thin waist. She seems so small. Her body immediately reacted. Both her arms circled me and I momentarily wondered how she was going to walk, but I didn't care. This felt so right!

Felix and Demetri bitched internally at the slow pace we were taking. Bella was already having trouble walking with the uneven surface below us, I didn't want to go any faster, besides, I was enjoying her touch. I didn't know how much longer I had. I reached my hand across me to hold her face. She looked up unseeingly at me. Her eyes were so sad. I did this to her. I let my thumb trace her lips. How I wanted to kiss her, she'd never allow it. Not after what I did. I pressed a kiss to her hair, it was the best I could do.

Bella tripped and stumbled her way through the tunnel, while Felix continued to snicker away. Demetri's mind was different. He was contemplating what Aro, Caius, and Marcus would think. Their thoughts were known to me more then them, considering how Aro was the only one who voices his thoughts.

I pressed my lips gently to Bella's forehead and realized how cold she was. Her clothes were sticking to her, and her teeth were chattering. I pulled away afraid I was the cause of her low temperature. After all she was used to the dog. I held only her hand.

"N-n-no!" She argued. She threw her arms back around me. She wanted me. _She wanted me._ I rubbed my frigid hand up and down hers. The light at the end of the tunnel began to grow. Pun not intended.

_'Finally!' _Felix complained. _'Come on Cullen, let's go. I'm getting hungry.'  
_  
I pulled Bella through, while Demetri slammed and locked the wrought iron gate.

I let her step ahead of me, in a mannerly fashion. Into the entry way to the tower room.

The entire room smelled of blood. Old blood, new blood. It was everywhere! Jane was at the end of the hallway, while Alice stood close by.

We entered the elevator, and all the cloaks were removed. I felt Bella shrink closer to me. I loved to hate that she felt safe around me. The elevator opened to the room I'd visited earlier.

_'They're back.'_ Gianna thought. _'Aw, they are so cute together!'_ "Good afternoon Jane." She glanced at all of us.

"Gianna." Jane replied. Jane was still in a hissy over Alice. _'She thinks she's so cute! Well look at me, will you! I think I'm a bit more powerful. She doesn't even begin to know-' _

Alec stepped around the corner. '_Aw Brother.'_ Jane's mind was at ease. They were so similar. "Jane"

"Alec" They embraced and shared a kiss.

"They send you out and you come back with two...and a half. Nice work." Jane laughed happily. "Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood." I was tired of this game. I wanted out.

"Marginally." Bella looked confused.

Alec stared at Bella, my Bella. His eyes drinking her in. I wanted to bite his throat out. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" He asked degrading.

Felix was asking for a fight, and I was so close to losing my cool. "Dibs." I turned to look at him. A snarl growing in my chest. No one was was hurting Bella.

He mocked me, raising a hand inviting me to fight. Alice touched my arm. "Patience." _'Aro does not want enemies with us. Don't make that change. We may be able to get out of here.'_

I nodded and turned back to Alec. "Aro will be so please to see you again." _'That would have been entertaining.'_

"Let's not keep him waiting." _'I want dibs on the fortune teller.' _She reached for her brother's hand and they walked into the tower room.

The elder wore his usual black robe, while everyone else was causal. The room turned to us, and thoughts flooded my head. _'She smells delicious.' 'What a sight.' 'Pity she's taken' 'That would be a good snack.' 'Where'd that girl come from?' 'Who is the other vampire?'  
_  
Aro's voice cut the chatter. "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" He voice was thin and delicate. He moved towards us, as did the rest of the group. He held her demonic face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"Yes, master. I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me. He turned to us, and I had an almost uncontrollable urge to step in front of Bella. "And Alice and Bella too! Ah, this is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" I hated that he knew so much about her. She was mine!

"You see Edward, aren't you glad I didn't give you what you wanted?" He smiled at me.

"Yes, Aro, I am."

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story how did this happen? Alice? Your brother seems to think you infallible." It was frustrating how much control Aro had over hi thoughts. I could hear almost nothing.

"Oh I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems, as often as I cure then." She charmed him with her breath taking smile.

"You're too modest. I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" _'I want it.'_ I heard that! I heard one of his thoughts.

_'Ohmigosh! She's not better then me.'_ Jane huffed.

Aro began to explain his own talent to Alice. _'Huh?_' Alice thought.

Soon all of the elders were in the room.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro pointed excitedly. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't it wonderful?! Let us have the story." The three of them were so hard for me to read.

Marcus paused to let Aro read his mind. "Thank you, Marcus. That's quite interesting." Then they moved to their thrones. Their mates following. "Amazing, absolutely amazing."

Alice looked confused and glanced at me. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

"So convenient." Aro smiled, slightly jealous. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

I'm sure that's true...

"It's so difficult to understand, even now." His eyes traced the curve of my body into my arm, that was protecting her. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort." I answered. It was always so hard. But always worth it.

"But still- _la tua cantante_! What a waste!" I laughed darkly. These people were so crude. Yes she sings, but not just her blood. There is always more to a person then their blood.

"I look at it as more a price." I tried to make him understand.

"A very high price." _'I wouldn't want to wait.' _He thought

The thoughts in the room were now quizzical about Bella's scent. They were all smelling her. Most of their eyes a dark red, almost black.

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed, "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you..."

"Waste it," I said bitterly.

Aro laughed again. _'So like his leader'_ "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlise! You remind me of him- only he was not so angry."

How dare he compare me to Carlise. "Carlise outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlise bestest for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." He was stalling. What did he want. He continued to talk. Blah, blah, blah. Why was he dragging this out. I started to wonder if he had plans for us. Alice didn't know about.

What he said woke me though. He was playing with me. "Just thinking about how she appeals to you... It makes me thirsty." I controlled my want to snarl at him. "Don't be disturbed. I mean her no harm. But I am so curious about one thing, in particular." He looked at her darkly. "May I?"

"Ask her." I told him. They kept acting like she was my slave.

"Of course, how rude of me." He looked directly at her. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent. So very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in any ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try- to see if you are an exception for me, as well?

I'd been watching Bella the whole time, her face slowly morphed into terror. She looked up at me, like a pleading child. _'What a chicken shit.' Jane thought._

I nodded. We had to do what he wanted. She held a trembling hand out for him, as Aro walked towards us. He placed his hand against hers, and my growl was back. _'Control yourself, Edward, watch.'_ Alice spoke.

Aro face contorted into disbelief _'NO!'_ Then back to his earlier face. "So very interesting."

Ha. You're just as weak. I thought.

Aro's mind turned black. "A first. I wonder if she is immune to our other talents.. Jane, Dear?"

"No!" I snarled at him. This was what he wanted to do. This was it all along! I moved in front of Bella and Alice tried to pull me away.

_'Let's see who he loves most...'_ Jane thought cruelly. "Yes, Master?"

I poured my growls out animalistically. The others in the room were amused at my display. I didn't care. They will not hurt her.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you." I pulled Bella behind me. Me first. I will alway put myself first. I threw myself at her. She will not do it, she can't-"

The pain hit me like nothing I'd ever felt. White-hot burning, everywhere. Similar to my transformation. I could hear Bella screaming, but all others were drowning in my suffering. Better me then my angel.

The it stopped. I jumped up in time to see Jane's eager eyes roll towards Bella. '_Take this, you stupid human.'_ I turned towards her in horror. No! I couldn't save her! Bella was still struggling in Alice arms, until she saw me. She relaxed. No pain, no agony, nothing.

I almost smiled, as I saw Bella's terrified reaction to Jane. She was immune. I rushed to her. Alice released her to me.

Aro laughed. "This is wonderful!" Jane hissed and prepared to jump. "Don't be put out dear one, she confounds us all." Aro looked back at me. "You are very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do it to me once- just out of curiosity."

I glared at him.

"So what do we do now?" He asked me. _'Kill her?' _He thought. I tensed.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

I had to think carefully. I couldn't offend them now. We were so close. Jane and Felix growled internally. "I'd .. rather.. not"

Aro looked hopefully to Alice. "Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?"

"No thanks you." _'Drat.'_

Aro's eyes found my Bella. "And you, Bella?" She looked taken aback.

Cauis blurted out "What?"

"Surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec." _'I hate these people.'_ Jane steamed.

"Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

I was livid. He would never take her from me. Never.

She looked up at me. "No thank you." She whispered.

Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste." He wouldn't dare...

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws." I hissed.

Aro pretended he hadn't been thinking it all a long. "Of course not. We were already convened here, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

Cauis' eyes narrowed. "The law claims them."

"How so?" I growled back.

Cauis stepped forward, the "voice of reason" to the clan. "She knows too much. You have exposed out secrets."

I thought back to the secretary, Gianna. "There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well."

Cauis grinned lightly. "Yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not."

"I wouldn't..." Bella begged quietly. Cauis' glare silenced her.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore she is a vulnerability. Though it is true for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." They were trying to force this reaction out of me and I knew it, and yet I couldn't control it at all. I snarled and stepped in front of her again. "That's what I thought."

"Unless..., unless you do intend to give her immortality.

I thought carefully, my life, her life, our life would be changed forever. "And if I do?"

Aro smiled happy with how things were turning out. "Well, then you'd be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlise. His smile dropped. "But I'm afraid you'd have to mean it.

Bella looked up at me. Her wide eyes, promising so much. "Mean it, please." She whispered. I was tortured. I didn't want to kill her. It was so selfish. I wanted her forever, true, but I didn't want to ruin her only life. She had to live. Even if that meant in death, I suppose.

Alice walked towards Aro and their hands met. A moment passed

"Ha, ha ha. That was fascinating!"

Alice smiled, barely. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." '_You better be happy Edward.'_

"To see the things you see, especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" _'I want that!'_ His mind growled, very different then his friendly exterior.

"But that will happen." Alice prodded.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

The room buzzed with complain. Some of it verbal.

"Dear Cauis think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household. Besides I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

Cauis didn't know and that was all that mattered. Aro knew, and eventually he would tell them. Aro had a more long-term plan. He wants Alice. Badly. If getting Alice means, letting us go. He would do it.

"Then are we free to go now?" I asked anxious to get out of here!

"Yes, yes. But Please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling."

_**A/N: Dum, Dum, Dum. I'm feeling so wordy. Another chapter I suppose. Time to go home. :)**_

_**Next chapter will be a little bit of Alice POV as promised. Then more Edward. Eventually a little Esme, and Tada! The ending looms near! Thank you all so much for being such awesome readers, reviewers, and the best cheer leading squad a girl could ever want. I love all of you guys sooooo much. **_

_**XOXO-HWR**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW!  
**_


	20. End: Smiles and Giggles

Alice's POV

I received the vision just as soon as I heard their echoing voices, coming around the hall. I had been blocking my thoughts, afriad some how they would be able to know something.

15 people entered the room. Gianna, smiled at someone in the group and my eyes focused on a woman I knew by name. Heidi.

Edward was still holding Bella close to him. She herself was pressed against his chest, her fingers clutched fistfulls of his dark cape. He led us towards the side, so we weren't in the way.

The way Edward's jaw tightened made me wonder what exactly was going on. Edward really did have an upperhand here. He had seen everything Carlise ever thought about this place, these people, and their ways. He wasn't so much in the dark as I.

Their confused and disgusted voices grew louder as even more humans entered the room. There were around 40 now, well 43 to be exact.

They walked past us into the room we had just left, where Aro's friendly voice greeted them all. Oh dear god. It was in moments like this, I was proud that I had found Jasper first. That I had not turned to this. I will never be this. Ever.

I turned to Edward to see him pull Bella's cheek against his chest. I heard Bella gasp. Her already running heart beat turned on overdrive. Edward held her weight and pressed her through the people to the outside hall.

Outside, Heidi was speaking to Demetri joyfully. Heidi gave Bella a sick once over, trying to remember if she was part of the group. The way she looked at her, made me think she thought this was a probability.

I didn't like this woman. Her self-assurance was clogging the room. I could take her. Demetri finished his conversation, and Edward began a fast walk and Bella jogged to keep up.

He didn't make it though. My hearing was much more acute then Bella's. I heard what led up to it. The screaming, that is.

"Now, we'd like to show you something. Felix?" Then it began. The horrible cry of a frighten animal. Because that's what we all are, in the end.

Demetri followed us out. "Don't leave until dark." Gianna had returned to her post, and was looking at us curiously. Probably trying to figure out what type of situation gets two vegetarians and a human in and out with death not involved.

"Are you alright?" He asked Bella. I thought to look at her for the first time in the small exchange. Her eyes were wide with disgusted fear, while excess moisture gathered in her deep brown eyes. Her hands were shaking, and her left knee was beginning to give.

"You better make her sit before she falls. She's going to pieces." I suggested.

Then she started gasping, her chest heaving up and down while her throat consticted. Her eyes exploded in tears, while Edward's already panic-filled eyes blared and he glanced up at me for help.

Edward pulled her into his lap. "Shh, Bella, Shh." I tried to remember anything I knew about this, but Edward was the one who went to med school!

Her entire frame was vibrating, while her breathing became shorter and sharper. "I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her." I thought to the cheesy soap opera scenes.

Edward looked up at me. Wanting to be mad at my comments, but also wondering if I was right.

"It's all right, you're safe, it's all right." He whispered to her. Like she was the only thing in this world that ever mattered, and the only thing she needed to know what she was safe with him. Ah, who am I kidding. She is the only thing in life that mattered to him.

He tucked his terribly ugly cloak around her and pulled her closer to him. He rested his head on hers, and closed his eyes. His hands that were holding her to himself tightened. When he opened his eyes they were swimming with such great emotion, I was thankful Jasper was nowhere near this scenario.

Speaking of Jasper, He's going to be very mad about this. Of course, with how things are turning out, I think I'll live to see his anger. Unlike what I had thought would happen. There's one thing I was actually wrong about. We might just make it. Maybe...

Bella's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "All those people?" She cried against him quietly.

Edward closed his eyes again. "I know."

"It's so horrible." Bella sobbed. Her body pressed its self closer to him, and Edward gladly pulled her shaking frame against him.

"Yes it is. I wish you hadn't had to see that." Edward's words seemed to calm her strangely. Her breathing slowed and her heartbeat, was beat by beat, returning to normal.

Giannan rose from her desk and walked over to us. Her Italian heels clicked eeriely on the floor. "Is there anything I can get you?" She asked politely. Edward was facing away from here, but Bella looked up. His face contorted into disgust.

"No" He growled. She nodded at Edward and I, and then gave a warm smile to Bella. Sick.

Bella waited till she was out of hearing range before she began questioning him about their little slave.

I was only half listening, but when I heard Bella mutter, "How can she watch all those people file through to that hideous room and want to be part of that?"

I watched as his face twisted into that oh so familiar look of self hate.

Bella stared at his expression, confused, until she herself had a quick mood change.

"Oh, Edward." She melted against him.

"What's wrong?" He snapped out of his pity moment, and began rubbing her back.

She threw her arms around his neck and brought her face to rest on his shoulder. "Is it really sick of me to be hapy right now?" In that one sentence her voice was lost, lonely, and pathetic.

"I know exactly what you mean." He cooed. I felt like I was intruding again, and looked away and began focusing on different things in the room.

"And with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow" Edward told her.

"Hopefully." Bella said slowly.

I joined in. "The outlook is quite good."

I wanted to talk to her. Since I'd seen Bella, I hadn't really gotten to talk to her since the first day. But this was their time. So I stayed out of it, till I just couldn't stand it.

"What was all that talk about singers?" I asked.

"La tua cantante," Edward said fluently.

"Yes, that."

"They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella smells to me. They call her my singer, because her blood sings to me." For some reason this struck me as funny. Maybe it was because I knew Bella really didn't have a knack for singing.

After that I sucessfully stayed out their way as they held each other.

Several hours later the door at the end of the hall opened and Edward and I both looked up ready to protect Bella with both our lives. That was just the way we thought.

Alec came in. All smiles and giggles, telling us we were free to leave. Did I mention his eyes were glowing red. _Ew_.

We were outta there in record time. I split from Edward after mentioning that I'd meet them at the gates in a car. He nodded and began walking Bella in that direction, which was straight through the party.

I dashed down the alley I first when down, and picked up our bags. They hadn't even been touched.

Now a car...

There wasn't anything like I would have liked to have found but I did spot a dark blue Pontiac sport that would have to work.

I pulled up just as Bella and Edward broke apart from the crowd. "I'm sorry." I apologized to Edward. "There wasn't much to chose from."

Edward's smile seemed oddly out of place from the rest of the night. "It's fine. They can't all be 911 Turbos."

I sighed. "I have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous."

"I'll get you one for Christmas." I knew there was more to that then what he meant. Some where along the lines of _I owe you everything...._

"Yellow." I said as the engine, didn't quite purr, but revved to life. Edward smiled at my thoughts.

He held Bella close to himself and I soon was missing Jasper at full blast. I was close to being home. So close.

In the back seat Edward and Bella bickered. It was like he never left. And not too long later we were boarding a plane in Rome.

I quickly picked up the phone.

"Jasper?" I asked.

_"Alice, baby," _He sighed_. "You're safe, thank god."_

"Yes, and Edward too, and Bella. We're all safe."

_"Oh, my god, Alice, don't you ever do that again. I was so scared. We all were. I love you. I love you so much. Don't ever do that. Ever._" He voice was wavering with the passion it.

"I love you too. I missed you every minute. I'll be home soon I promise we'll be landing in Atlanta at 5 tomorrow morning."

_"Ok, we'll be there. I love you, Al."_

"I know, Jazzy. I love you so much." Then we hung up and I waited out the flight.

Some how Bella managed to stay awake by the attention Edward was giving her and caffeine. She wasn't going to make it long. She looked so tired.

It seemed like it took the plane years to land, but when we were allowed to get off the plane my eyes were only for one person.

Jasper was waiting for me at the gate. I ran to him, and stood infront of him as he flooded me with the most passion he's ever shared with me using his powers.

This was it. We were safe for the first time in days. And were all together for the first time in months. All of us, and Bella too.

This was over, and I knew by the way Edward was looking at Bella as she shuffled to Rosalie black Sedan, that he would not be going any where anytime soon.

This was all Edward's fault. That bastard.

_**AN: Da dadada! **_

_**-Tears- I feel kinda sad... but it had to happen. **_

_**I hope you loved it! I need to finish up Quil Imprinted, but after that I have a really cool story I'm going to write. **_

_**It's going to be called 'Forever, For Tonight' **_

_**I had a Edward fic, and a werewolf fic... now it's time for a little of both... twisted lies, love affairs, dirty Bella, and lots of lemon. ;)**_

_**Put me on author alert... it's gonna be good. See you soon!**_

_**REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!! REVIEW!**_


End file.
